Taken Too Soon
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: Danny dies and becomes a full ghost. He lives with Clockwork as his apprentice and performs missions throughout the timeline. Almost 3 years later, Clockwork sends Danny to Amity Park on a mission as a new student at Casper High, Daniel Eidolon. Danny gets close to his friends again, and senses his old feelings for Sam resurfacing. Rated M for a reason. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Danny P.O.V.**

I was flying through the sky, on my way home from my nightly patrol. Sam and Tucker weren't with me tonight; I told them to rest for tonight as we never really know how many ghosts we'll end up fighting.

So far, tonight had been pretty quiet, one encounter with the Box Ghost, and one fight with Skulker trying to get my pelt (Still gross.) As I headed towards my house, I wasn't aware of 3 figures following me, until it was too late. For the first time in forever, I let my guard down, thinking I wasn't gonna see any more trouble. Oh how wrong I was.

As I was floating, one of the figures aimed a rifle at me, and fired. I stopped moving because of the sound. That was the biggest and last mistake of my life. As I stopped, the bullet hit me in the chest, destroying my human heart and ghost core. I wanted to scream in pain, but the sound never came, and I was falling towards the ground, my ghostly appearance faded off of my body and I returned to my human appearance.

As I hit the ground, my vision was so blurry, I could hardly see anything. I was dying, and I knew it. I was vaguely aware of 3 white figures in front of me. One seemed to have a glowing thing in its hand.  
"Ecto-scanners are picking up no ecto energy!" the figure said in surprise.  
"How is that possible?" another asked.  
"Phantom must have been half human." The first one theorised. I could feel myself fading away at this point.  
"If its body is human now, it's useless. Let's just leave it here." The final figure said. I heard nothing more, as that is when I faded.

 **Clockwork P.O.V.**

I was looking into my time windows, taking note of any fluctuations in the timeline.  
 _"Nothing I need to focus on at this very moment."_ I thought to myself. Out of nowhere, I felt something disturbing. My ability to see Daniel's timeline had vanished; I no longer saw any of his future. My view into his timeline was already limited, so this was definitely not a good sign. I heard 2 voices call out to me.  
"Clockwork." They said. I turned and saw 2 observants approaching me.

"What is wrong with Daniel?" I asked them calmly, with a hint of sternness in my tone.  
"You're the Master of Time, you tell us." Observant 1 said with a bit of an attitude.  
"Don't play games with me." I said with a little bit of venom in my voice.  
"The boy has died." Observant 2 explained.  
"He shall be reformed as a full ghost, a very powerful one, I might add." I narrowed my eyes.  
"Powerful enough to escape my viewing abilities?" I asked. They both nodded.

"The boy will too powerful to handle this alone." Observant 1 said. I'd never let them know this, but I agreed.  
"He will need help. You are his guardian, so he shall be reformed as your apprentice, and when the time comes for your retirement, he will take over as Master of Time, as you did millennia ago." Observant 2 explained. I didn't like that this had happened so soon. I knew Daniel would take over for me one day, but I had thought it would be a lot later in his life. I nodded and the observant left me to my thoughts. I got a room ready for my new apprentice, and waited for him to arrive.

A few hours later, a bright light appeared in my tower. When it faded, the figure of what used to be Danny Phantom was lying on the ground, passed out, possessing the appearance of a full ghost.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this story! This story is inspired by RaeSoul's story; Time Master's Apprentice. This not a re-write of that story, but my own version of what would happen if Danny became CW's apprentice.**


	2. Apprentice

**Danny P.O.V.**

I woke up with a massive headache.  
"Ugh… Anybody get the plate number of the truck that hit me?" I asked no one in particular.  
"Sadly Daniel, it was a bullet that hit you, not a truck." A familiar voice said.  
"Clockwork?" I asked the voice.  
"Indeed Daniel." He replied. I opened my eyes and saw Clockwork looking at me with a forlorn expression.  
"I'm sorry Daniel." He said.  
"Did you say a bullet hit me? I'm dead?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded sadly. I chuckled sadly.  
"I always knew I would die young, but this is ridiculous. Dying only a year after I got my powers, at 15." I mused out loud.

"You're taking this rather well." Clockwork said. I nodded.  
"Like I said, I knew I'd die young when I got my powers. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." I explained with tears forming in my eyes.  
"Why am I here though?" I asked after I wiped my tears away.  
"Take a look in the mirror." Clockwork replied, pointing to a full body mirror on the side of the room. I nodded and complied.

When I got to the mirror, I got the shock of my afterlife. My outfit and appearance had completely changed. My old jumpsuit was gone. I was now wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with an hourglass over my heart, black combat pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black hooded cloak that had a white gear clasp, and it faded into what looked like black fire at the bottom. As for my appearance, my white hair was now long, and tied back into a small flaming ponytail, not unlike Ember's hair, and the tip of the fire was red. I had long fangs and my skin was as pale as sheet of paper. The most notable change, however, was my eye colour, or rather, colours. My eyes now faded from colour to colour, in a steady pattern. They started at neon green, then a bright turquoise, then indigo, amethyst, orange, red, and then back to neon green. They would fade into the next colour every 30 seconds or so.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself. Clockwork then came up behind me.  
"The reason you are here is because you have become my apprentice." He said.  
"Apprentice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, I will be passing on my knowledge and power to you, and when the time is right, you will take over as the Master of Time." He explained.  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically. Clockwork chuckled at my sarcasm.  
"Of course you do, but I can think of no reason why you would decline." He said, still amused.  
"Touché." I replied.  
"I accept the position." He smiled at me.  
"I have one question though."  
"Ask away." he said. I looked at him, confused.  
"I cannot see your future anymore, now that you are my apprentice." He explained.  
"So I cannot answer your questions before you ask them anymore." I nodded in understanding.  
"My question is, will I ever see them again?" I asked sadly. Clockwork nodded.  
"Worry not Daniel, you will see your friends, family, and beloved again, some day." He said. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I do not need to see your future to see your feelings for Samantha, Daniel." Clockwork said with an amused smile. I just pulled up my hood to hide my embarrassment. Only my mouth and eyes could be seen under the shadow of the hood.  
"What does the Time Master's apprentice do?" I asked him, changing the subject.  
"Nothing for now. First, I will need to train and educate you. When those have progressed enough, I will reduce their quantity and send you on missions throughout time." He explained.  
"Missions?" I asked.  
"Time doesn't just happen by itself. Many events in history happened due to outside interference." He explained.  
"What will I have to do?"  
"A variety of things, let's not get into that yet." I nodded.

"Rest for now, a lot has happened. We will begin training tomorrow. If you get bored, my library is open anytime you want. Your room is down that hall. Turn left, and the 2nd door on the left hand side is your room. The library is the very next door." He told me. I nodded and turned towards the hall.  
"Oh, and Daniel?" he called for me. I turned to face him.  
"2 things: first, if we are alone, you can refer to me by any alias you wish, but in the company of others, I would like you to call me Master, or Sir." He said.  
"Understood." I replied.  
"Good. Secondly, you must think of a new name for yourself. We cannot have other ghosts finding out who you were just yet." He said. I nodded and turned to the hall.

I followed Clockwork's directions and came up to a black door with my DP insignia on it, in neon green. I smiled at the symbol.  
 _"Clockwork probably put it here to remind me of my human life."_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and entered the room. I gasped when I saw how big it was. It was at least the size of 5 of my old bedrooms. There was a large bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a closet with duplicates of my current outfit, a large bathroom, and a full body mirror. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself again.  
 _"I must say, I really like my eyes. A little vanity there, I know, but I think it looks awesome."_ I thought to myself.

I turned to the bed and my eyes widened when I saw what was hanging on the wall next to it. A naginata with a black staff and green blade, shaped like an eagle's wing, was hanging right next to my bed. I walked up to it and saw a note on the dresser by my bed.

' _Daniel, you are going to need a weapon. I took the liberty of choosing the weapon you'll use. I am aware of your prowess with a bo staff, so I went with a weapon that can do damage and fit your style. I hope it is to your liking. ~CW'_

I smiled at the weapon. It is definitely to my liking. I picked it up, and was surprised by how light it is.  
 _"I'll give it a try some other time. Right now, I need to sleep."_ I said in my head.

I took off my cloak, boots and shirt and got into the bed. As I lay down, I noticed something cold on my chest. I looked down and saw a chain, with a small glass case hanging off of it, and a bullet in the case.  
" _Is this the bullet that killed me?"_ I asked myself. I shook the thoughts of my death out of my head and lay my head down, trying not to think about the bullet scar on my chest. I'll probably get a tattoo to cover it up. I pushed all thought from my mind and tried to sleep. I thought for little while about my new name, and I soon felt the quiet darkness of sleep take me over. I slept surprisingly well, considering all that happened.

I woke up 7 hours and 17 minutes later. How I knew that, I have no clue. _  
"I'll ask Clockwork about it later."_ I thought. I got dressed and grabbed my naginata. I hooked the weapon to my back and headed for the main room. I arrived to see Clockwork looking into his time windows.  
"Good morning Clockwork." I greeted. He turned and smiled at me.  
"Good morning Daniel." He responded.  
"Have you thought of your new name?" he asked.  
"I have." I replied.  
"What do you think of Timeforge?" I asked him. He nodded in approval.  
"Very good, it fits your position and displays that you will forge the timeline as it is meant to be. Very clever." He said. I smiled at his approval. Out of nowhere, a time medallion appeared in front of me. It was just like Clockwork's, but it was silver and it had the red letters, TF on it. I grabbed it and inspected it.  
"This is your first time medallion. As your time powers grow stronger, you'll get more. When they reach their peak, you'll get a sceptre like mine." Clockwork explained. I nodded.  
"I'm assuming that me knowing that I slept for 7 hours and 17 minutes, and have been awake for 21 minutes, is part of my time powers?" I asked. He nodded in response.  
"Indeed. By my estimate, you will be able to stop time in a month, change the speed of time in 6 months, reverse time in 2 years, create portals through time in 4 years, and have complete control of time in 5 years. But that is just an estimate, it may be sooner or later than those times." He explained.  
"For now, let us start with your training. We will focus on your telekinesis first." I looked at him.  
"Telekinesis?" I asked. He nodded.  
"All ghosts have telekinesis, but very few are able to learn how to use it properly. I'm confident that you can." He explained. I nodded.

"What do I do?" I asked. He pointed to a book shelf that only had a few books in it.  
"There is a red book in that bookshelf. Can you see it?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Focus your ecto-energy into the book. The bigger the object, the more energy it needs. When you have focused your energy into the book, imagine it moving to the desired location, in this case, your hand." he instructed. I nodded and held my hand out to the shelf. I focused my eyes on the red book. I ignited my heads with my green ecto energy and focused on the book. Said book started to develop a faint green glow. It wasn't moving, so I figured I wasn't putting enough energy into it. My hand's glow got brighter, as did the book. The book moved a little bit.  
 _"A little more."_ I thought to myself and went with along with it. The book started floating towards me, slowly, but surely. It floated right into my hands, and I let the glow die down.

"Whoa…" I said as I was struck with a dizzy spell.  
"Well done Daniel. Any other ghost would have fainted from that, but you got out with just a dizzy spell. Very impressive." Clockwork praised. I smiled at him in thanks as the dizziness faded. I looked at the book. It was about ghost physiology and biology.  
"That was definitely harder than I thought, but given your previous sentence, I should have expected that." I thought aloud to Clockwork, who chuckled at my humour.  
"It will get easier." He said.  
"For now, I want you to practise your telekinesis and read that book, along with the other 2 you will find in your room." He instructed.  
"Understood." I replied with a nod. I turned and headed to my room.  
"Daniel, wait." I heard Clockwork call.  
"Yes?" I said as I turned around.  
"Before you head to your room, we have guests coming, and I'd like you to confront them." He said. I nodded and Clockwork teleported away. I waited in the room for 5 minutes before I saw something in the distance, approaching the tower. My eyes widened when I saw it was the Spectre Speeder.  
 _"Oh shit…"_ I thought to myself.

 **A/N: So, what do think of the new Danny? The eye colour thing is what I'm most proud of! Just BTW, his outfit is NOT the cover image. The image is just something that fits the story's theme.**


	3. Timeforge

**Danny P.O.V.**

The Spectre Speeder was approaching the tower fast. I instinctively pulled my hood up. Clockwork said that no one would piece my identity together by my looks, but I pulled my hood up anyway. For some reason, I felt safer with my hood up. When it's down, I feel naked without the comfort of the shadow over my face.

As the speeder landed, 3 figures emerged. My sister, my best friend, and my beloved exited the speeder. They ran towards the time windows, probably expecting to find Clockwork, but they were quite obviously surprised to find me, rather than my guardian. As they approached, I took an unneeded deep breath, and calmed down. They stopped a few feet in front of me.  
"Good morning, Jasmine Fenton, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson." I greeted them in a kind voice.  
"How do you know our names?" Tucker asked me.  
"I know a lot." I replied with a grin, adding my own spin on Clockwork's catch phrase.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"I am Timeforge, Clockwork's apprentice." I answered.  
"What can I do for you?" I asked, knowing full well why they were here.  
"If your Clockwork's apprentice, you should know why we're here." Jazz shot at me. I chuckled.  
"Indeed I do, but I thought I would let you talk anyway." I replied.

"What happened to Danny?" Sam asked me with a bit of anger in her voice.  
"You saw his body; he was killed about 15 hours ago." I answered in a deadpan tone. Sam looked at me with angry, but teary eyes.  
"I meant how? And by who?" she hissed.  
"He was shot in the chest, destroying his ghost core, and puncturing his human heart. As for whom, I cannot say." I replied.  
"Can't or won't?" Sam asked with venom in her voice and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Both." I replied in a monotone voice. Sam lost her patience and aimed an ecto-pistol at me.  
"Tell me what I want to know!" she yelled. I didn't move.  
"I cannot." I replied, still in monotone. Jazz and Tucker had were tearing up as well now.  
"Liar!" Sam yelled and shot at me. I held up my hand and created and ecto-shield, easily blocking the blast.

The smoke from the blast and revealed me, unscathed, to my friends. I dropped the shield and put my hands in my pockets.  
"I do not appreciate being attacked in my own home." I told them bitterly.  
"And I'm certain my master would agree with me when I say, please leave our tower." I continued and turned around.  
"Wait! Timeforge!" Jazz called for me. I turned and faced her.  
"Can you at least tell us where his ghost is?" she asked me. I thought for a moment.  
"The Halfling will not become a ghost." I replied, lying through my teeth. All of their eyes widened.  
"I am sorry for your loss, I really am, but I've only been dead for 6 months, and contact with hostile humans is not something I want to handle right now. Please show yourselves out." I said with slight frustration in my voice, being sure to show my fangs. Jazz nodded, a little unsettled, and helped the now kneeling Sam up and they went back to the speeder. When they were gone, I lost it. I burst into tears. I wish I didn't have to do that, I really do, but Clockwork said no one can know about me yet.

I pulled myself together, and went to my room. After a hot, 9 minute shower, and reading the book Clockwork gave me for about an hour and 21 minutes, I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said in monotone. The door opened and Clockwork entered.  
"Nicely done Daniel, you threw them off your trail well." He said. I nodded in acknowledgement, not quite taking that as a compliment. I hated having to do that.  
"Worry not, Daniel. You will see them again, I am certain of it." He comforted. I looked at him with a grateful smile.  
"Thank you Clockwork, that helps." I said. He smiled back.  
"I will leave you to your book. Don't forget about your telekinesis." He said and left my room.

~1 week later~

The past week has been hard for me, but it's been getting easier. I'm in my room at the moment, reading the final book Clockwork gave me a week ago. He and I just finished a lesson on the Ghost Zone's history. After 37 minutes of reading, I placed a bookmark in the book and practised my telekinesis a little. It was easier now, even after only a few tries. I couldn't levitate anything that was bigger or heavier than a book though. Not without a major dizzy spell and/or headache. After another 52 minutes of levitating books and other small objects, I looked over to my naginata, and decided to try it out. I picked it up, and exited my room.

I walked to the main room and found Clockwork reading a book.  
"Clockwork." I said to get his attention. He looked at me.  
"I'd like to try out the weapon you gave me, do you know somewhere I can go?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Pariah's old keep has a training ground, it is still empty, so you don't have to worry about hurting anyone or doing any damage to anyone's property." He explained.  
"I'll be back in a few hours." I told him and flew off.  
"Daniel!" he called after me. I turned and faced him  
"Yes?" I responded.  
"Channel your energy into the weapon, and then absorb the energy back. It will make carrying that weapon easier." He told me I nodded and complied with his instructions. The weapon glowed green and shrunk into the shape of a small black flute.  
"Cool." I muttered.  
"Thanks Clockwork! This weapon is very much to my liking!" I called out to him and took off to the keep after clipping the flute to my belt.

I flew for half an hour, and arrived at the keep.  
 _"This sure brings back some memories."_ I thought to myself as I remembered fighting Pariah Dark. I unclipped my flute and channelled my ecto-energy into it, making it grow into a naginata.  
"Never gonna get over that." I whispered as I entered the keep and headed to the training area. My weapon was surprisingly easy to use. I could swing it fast, the blade cut through practically anything, and I can channel my ice energy into the blade, and create crescent shaped waves of energy that freeze whatever they hit. All in all, WingBlade is a pretty badass weapon. Yes, I named it WingBlade.

I practiced for another 2 hours and 27 minutes before I decided to head back to the tower. I turned WingBlade back into a flute, clipped it onto my belt and flew off towards the tower. As I was flying, I noticed that it was a lot easier to control my flight patterns than it used to be.  
 _"Must be part of being fully dead."_ I mused. I landed outside the tower and entered, greeted by the sight of Clockwork speaking with 2 of the observants.  
"Ah, Daniel, welcome back." Clockwork greeted.  
"Thank you Master." I replied, remembering what he said earlier. I turned to the observants and frowned.  
"So, these are the one-eyed jackasses who wanted you to kill me some time ago?" I asked with venom in my voice. I really didn't like the observants, and made no effort to hide it.

"You will show more respect, boy." Observant 1 hissed at me.  
"It's difficult to do so when I'm talking to people who wanted me to die. Well, you got your wish." I replied sarcastically. Clockwork smirked at my sarcasm.  
 _"Dead for a week, and he's already a braver ghost than most."_ I heard Clockwork say, but his mouth didn't move. I decided to refrain from bringing it up in front of the eyeballs. They glared at me with their massive eyes and teleported away, probably not wanting to pick a fight with me. Wise choice.

"Clockwork, can a ghost get telepathic powers?" I asked my mentor. He looked at me, confusion evident on his face.  
"It has not happened in millennia, but yes." He replied.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I heard your comment about me being braver than most ghosts, despite only being dead for a week." I replied. Clockwork's eyes widened; a look I don't see on him often.  
"Amazing, telepathy is a very rare gift amongst ghosts Daniel. But truth be told, I do not know why I am surprised, you are a unique specimen, even for a ghost." He said and thought for a moment. He held out his hand and a rather thick book appeared.  
"This book has everything you need to know about ghost telepathy. When you have finished the 3 books I gave you, start with this one. We will not have any more lessons or training sessions until you are finished with it. I want you to master telepathy as soon as possible. Understood?" he asked. I nodded and used my telekinesis to bring the book to my hand. I could at least levitate books without any problems, so I was satisfied with my telekinesis for now.

"Daniel, are you OK?" Clockwork asked.  
"Yes, why?" I asked.  
"Considering your previous encounter with your friends and sister, I would think you would be a little more shaken up than you show." He said. I sighed. Even he couldn't see my future, Clockwork was still a smart guy, and he can read you like a book.  
"Yeah, I am. No use dwelling on it though. What's done is done." I replied.  
"I'll be fine Clockwork, you don't have to worry." I told him. He nodded with a small smile of understanding.  
"I'm going to miss annoying Jazz though." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Clockwork chuckled at my humour.  
"You did enjoy driving her insane, didn't you? She would have needed therapy soon if she did not end up going to college early." I rolled my eyes.  
"I always knew she would go early." I muttered.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go finish the last book and then start this one. Later Clockwork." I said.  
"I shall see you in the morning Daniel." He replied and went back to the time windows. I headed to my room and picked up where I left off.

After 3 hours and 8 minutes of reading about ghost reproduction, (GROSS!) I moved on to the telepathy book. It was a much more interesting read than biology and physiology. The amount of things you can do with telepathy alone was fascinating. Just a few of the things I could potentially do include reading minds, linking minds, sharing memories, sensing lies, controlling minds, and so much more. I read the book all through the night. I only went to sleep at about 5:17am. I woke up rather late; 1:32pm.

I got dressed and went to the viewing room.  
"Daniel, nice of you to join me." Clockwork said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment.  
"Sorry, I read the telepathy book for quite a while." I muttered.  
"It is not a problem Daniel. I know it is a fascinating subject." Clockwork said with a knowing smile. I nodded.

"I wish to test your knowledge on biology before you go about your day. I am aware I said I would put your training on hold until you finished the telepathy book, but I think I should test you every now and again." Clockwork explained. I nodded.  
"Ask your questions." I said simply. Clockwork smiled.  
"What 3 aspects are required for ghost reproduction?" he asked. I wanted to facepalm, but didn't. I was trying to get those images OUT of my head. Clockwork saw my distress and smirked. I sighed.  
"The sexual act, a mutual desire to procreate, and nothing less than a true romantic bond between the 2 parties." I answered.  
"Correct. What powers will the child develop?" he asked.  
"It depends on the child's experience in his/her early years. They will develop 1 or 2 of the unique abilities of both the parents, but also their own, along with the basic ghost abilities."  
"Correct. What are the basic ghost abilities?"  
"Ecto-energy manipulation, invisibility, intangibility, flight, and powers relating to their core's attribute."  
"Correct, last question, what are the most common and rarest attributes for a ghost's core?"  
"Fire and ice are equally the most common, and darkness and light are the rarest, also equally."  
"Correct. Well done Daniel. Ghost hunting must have really put a hold on your studies." Clockwork stated. He was right; I wouldn't have remembered all of that if I was still in school.  
 _"You can go back to your book now."_ He said after turning around to face the time windows. I smiled.  
"Thank you Clockwork." I said and headed to my room.  
 _"It appears your telepathy is getting stronger."_ He said. I looked at him.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, a little confused. He turned around.  
 _"Your telepathy seems to be getting stronger by the day. I recommend you find someone to practice with."_ he said without moving his lips. My eyes widened.  
"Back to your book." He said with his mouth this time. I nodded and went back to my room. I sat on my bed and opened the telepathy book.  
" _Who am I gonna practise with?"_ I thought to myself as I continued with the book.


	4. Dark Core

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been a month and 3 days since I became Clockwork's apprentice. Not too much has happened, other than advancements in my training and education. My telekinesis is going well; I can now life objects about as heavy as a car. I know everything I need to know about telepathy, but I don't have anyone to practice with, and I can now freeze time. As for education, I'm now about as smart as an 11th grader. That's one upside of being dead; no hero duties.

I just finished another book Clockwork gave me, and was headed to his library to put it back. I did so, and went to the viewing room to see what I would do next. I arrived in the viewing room to see Clockwork fixing a broken cogwheel. When he was done, he floated down to meet me.  
"I assume you've finished the book?" he asked. I nodded in response. He pulled a small note from his pocket and gave it to me.  
"This is a list of books I would like you to retrieve from the Ghost Writer's Library. Worry not, they are for my use, not yours." I took the list and nodded.  
"Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"No, but you may want to ask Ghost Writer for any books you might want to read. He has a copy of every book ever written." I nodded and left for Ghost Writer's library.

The library wasn't too far from the tower, 13 minutes of flying at least. I landed and knocked on the entrance door. It opened and I entered. I walked for a minute and was greeted by the sight of Ghost Writer typing on his keyboard. I cleared my throat to alert him to my presence.  
"Hello there, what can I do for you?" he asked.  
"Hello, I am Timeforge, Clockwork's apprentice." I replied, earning a surprised look from the author.  
"I was told to retrieve these books from you for my master." I continued and handed him the note. He took it and read it, having gotten over his surprise. He nodded and snapped his fingers. 4 large books appeared on his desk.  
"These are the books Clockwork requested." He said.  
"Thank you Ghost Writer." I responded.  
"Before I go, do you have any books on flute playing?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He snapped his fingers again, and 3 smaller, yet still large, books appeared.  
"These books have everything any musician would need to know about the flute." He said.  
"Thank you Ghost Writer." I said with a smile and took the books.

As I exited the building, I bumped into someone, and dropped all the books I was holding. I looked at who I had bumped into, it was Ember. Her make-up was smeared, as if she had been crying.  
"I apologise Ms McLain, I should have watched where I was going." I said as I offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her up.  
"It's alright." She spoke in a depressed tone.  
"Are you OK?" I asked. She looked at me with a sad face.  
"My boyfriend cheated on me… So no, not really." She murmured. I looked at her with a sympathetic smile and put my hand on her shoulder.  
"The mere fact that he was able to cheat, is enough to show that Skulker is a worthless jackass. Don't get too worked up over it, you'll find the right ghost some day." I comforted. She smiled at me and wiped her tears away.  
"Thanks, that helps." She responded.  
"Anytime Ember. My name is Timeforge, by the way. I'm Clockwork's apprentice." I explained as I picked the books up.  
"The stopwatch has an apprentice? Since when?" she asked.  
"About 7 months ago. I didn't leave the tower often because I like to keep to myself." I answered. She nodded in understanding and then saw the books I was holding.

"You play the flute?" she asked.  
"No, the flute I have with me is just my weapon that can shrink into a flute for portability. I thought I may as well learn how, since I can play the thing when it's a flute." I explained. She smiled.  
"Well, if you get good enough, maybe we can play together sometime?" she asked me in a friendly tone.  
"I don't see why not." I responded with a smile.  
"I have to go now; I need to get these books to my master. It was nice meeting you." I told her.  
"Likewise, but before you go, how did you know my name?" she asked.  
"I'm the Time Master's apprentice, I know a lot." I responded. She seemed to pick up on the joke, and laughed.  
"See ya Timeforge. Come see me when you get good enough with the flute." She said and started to fly away.  
"I will." I replied.  
"And don't forget to not worry about Skulker. He's an ass, and doesn't deserve to be with a girl like you." I told her. She giggled.  
"Thank you Timeforge, that helps a lot." She said and flew off. I did the same, thinking about what just happened; I just befriended one of my enemies.

After I arrived back at the tower, I gave Clockwork the books he wanted and went to my room to start learning how to play my flute. It was surprisingly easy, though that may be because of my ghost intellect; part of Clockwork's time powers that give me the ability to learn new skills very quickly. It wasn't just easy, but a lot of fun too. I can see why Ember loves her guitar. Maybe I'll learn other instruments too.

When I was done with my flute, I went over to my desk and opened the laptop Clockwork gave me. He said it would help in future missions and projects. He assigned me a project 2 weeks ago, to write a biography of my former self, Danny Phantom. It was hard, not because I can't write, I can write very well, but because I have to go through all my memories of my old life. I'm only about 20% of the way in by now. I've written about how I got my powers, my first encounter with Skulker, The Lunch Lady, Ember, Plasmius, etc. I find myself wondering if I should put my experience with Dan in the book. I decide to write the book in first person, as it's a book about my life as a Halfling, I thought I should say things like 'I said to Sam' and whatnot.

After finishing a chapter about the time Kitty overshadowed Paulina, I sensed that it was 10pm. I decided to have a shower, and then go to sleep. As I lay down after putting my pants back on, my thoughts drifted to Ember, and an idea formed in my head.  
" _Maybe she'll let me practise my telepathy on her."_ I thought as I drifted into the darkness. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought up the dream I had as I slept.

 _~Danny's Dream~_

 _I was standing in front of the lake at the Amity Park. Sam was standing in front of me, looking very angry. The images faded and I found myself surrounded by the jocks of Casper high. One of them lunged at me, and the images fade again. Next I'm in an unknown bed, sitting up, and look to my side. I see Ember sitting on the side of the bed, putting a shirt on. After another fade, I'm standing on an island in the Ghost Zone, with my parents aiming their guns at me. I hear a twig snap behind me, and turn around to see 3 white figures surrounding my human body. I hear a gun go off, and feel the pain of being shot in the heart again. I close my eyes, and hear a familiar maniacal laughter._

 _~Dream End~_

At 5:54am, I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, despite my lack of needing to. I felt something hot behind my head, and felt with my hand. There was a source of heat, my hair, but it was usually cooler than this. I grabbed my hair band and tied my hair back, and went to the mirror. I looked into the mirror and found that my ponytail had a bigger flame than before, and the flame was now black, not red. Why the flame was there at all puzzled me. I have an ice core, not a fire core. Dan had flaming hair, but his core changed to fire when he merged with Plasmius. I made a mental note to ask Clockwork about it later, and climbed back into bed.

I found it difficult to sleep now. Clockwork explained, some time ago, that he more time I spend as a full ghost, the less sleep I'll need. Eventually, I won't need to sleep at all, unless I use a crap load of energy in a fight or something. Maybe my need for sleep requirements have gone down by now. With that thought in mind, I got dressed, minus my boots, and sat on my now made bed, and continued with the latest book Clockwork gave me. The way my studies work goes like this: First, Clockwork gives me 2 or 3 books to read, I take about a week and half to do so, we spend 2 days going over everything in the books together with tests and such, and then the cycle restarts. It was surprisingly efficient, for me anyway, and only because of my ghost intellect. I wonder what my grades would have been like if I hadn't been fighting ghosts?

After reading for 4 hours and 6 minutes, I got up and went to find Clockwork. He may or may not know what my dream meant, not to mention the now black fire on my ponytail. I walked into the viewing room and saw Clockwork talking to an observant. When he saw me, the observant left and Clockwork approached me.  
"What was one-eye saying?" I asked. Clockwork smiled at my name for the observant.  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He replied.  
"Have you finished with the books?" I shook my head.  
"No, I wanted ask you something. Well, 2 somethings." I responded. He nodded.  
"What do you need?" I explained my dream to him, and he looked deep in thought for a moment.  
"It appears that your time powers are developing faster than I initially thought. That was not a dream; it was a vision, several visions throughout time, past and future, but not in any particular order. And some of them may not happen, as you can see the possible futures. I'll look into this later. What was the other thing you wanted to ask?" I pulled my hood down and showed him my new ponytail.

"Any thoughts as to what this means?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes a little and inspected the flame.  
"You have ice core, no?" he asked. I nodded in response.  
"Are you certain?" I nodded again.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I believe you may have a dark core. Ghosts with dark cores sometimes develop cryokinesis before umbrakinesis, albeit it's rather rare." He explained. My eyes widened.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded in response.  
"Hold out your hand and look deep within yourself, try to find something other than ice." He instructed. I nodded and complied. I focussed on my core, trying to look deeper than the icy feeling I usually find. I felt something within me, something I had never felt before; an unusual form of energy. I pushed the energy into my hand, like I do with my ice energy and ecto-energy, and opened my eyes. My hand had what looked like black fire surrounding it. I just stared at it.  
"Wow." I muttered in surprise.  
"Try focussing on a shape for it, a simple dome." Clockwork instructed me. I nodded, and focussed. The black flames moved in an unusual pattern, and formed a dome hovering above my hand. I used my other hand to try and touch it, it was solid.  
"Double wow." I muttered again.  
"Indeed." Clockwork agreed.  
"What else can I do with this?" I asked  
"You can create solid objects of darkness, weapons and such, you can create mist of darkness, blend into the shadows, fire blasts of darkness, you'll have selective night vision, and other such abilities." He responded.  
"OK, I am liking this more and more." I said with a smile. Clockwork chuckled at my childish ranting. He held out his hand and a new book appeared.  
"This book has a lot of information about using umbrakinesis. It'll help you when we train with it." he said. I nodded eagerly and took the book.  
"Thank you!" I half yelled and sped to my room, eager to learn about my new power.


	5. A Hickey, And A Mission

**Danny P.O.V. – 6 months after he died.**

I woke up in a bed that was not my own in the tower. The past 6 months have been difficult for me, but I've managed to adapt to life, or afterlife, as a ghost. I looked to my side to see Ember putting a bra on, and then a shirt. My relationship with her started about 4 months ago. I delivered on my promise to play music with her. She then started teaching me to play the guitar, and she also allowed me to practise my telepathy on her. How that evolves into a physical relationship, I do not know. One day, we were playing our instruments and we started talking about our human lives. She told me how she was stood up and waited through the night for the guy. When she got home, she fell asleep and slept through her house getting burnt down. When she woke up, she was in the Ghost Zone.

I don't know why, but I felt that I could trust her with my identity, and I was right. I told her who I am, or was, and she still accepted me as her friend. She was surprised, no doubt about that, but she accepted it. Next thing I knew, she and I were naked, and she was bouncing up and down on me with reckless abandon. I now come to her realm every other afternoon. Sometimes we play music, sometimes we talk, and sometimes we have sex. OK, most of the time. We never 'make love' though. We're both perfectly happy in our 'no strings attached' relationship. We care about each other, but it's not romantic. We use each other to release our stresses. We are exclusive though. And we agreed to break it off if we ever fall in love again.

When I saw her getting dressed, I got up and did the same.  
"Morning Ember." I said as I did so.  
"Morning Dipstick." She replied with a smile.  
"You gonna head off to the tower now?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but not immediately." I answered as I put my boots on.  
"If you want, I can make breakfast?" I offered. She smiled brightly.  
"That sounds fantastic. Your pancakes are the best I've ever had." She said and kissed me. When we separated, I smiled.  
"Then I shall make a batch right away." I told her as I tied my hair back into the black flaming ponytail.

We went to the kitchen and I made us breakfast. Ghosts don't need to eat, but it's still nice to eat something tasty every now and then.  
"So, how far are you with your biography?" Ember asked as we ate.  
"Almost done, I'm thinking of having Ghost Writer publish it. Thoughts?" I asked as I put a piece of a pancake in my mouth.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." She responded.  
"The ghosts are getting curious as to where Danny Phantom has been. Not all of them knew about your human identity." She said.  
"I guess so. Maybe it'll be incentive enough for them to leave Amity Alone. I know for a fact that Walker, Box Ghost, Skulker and a few others are still attacking the place. Probably trying to draw me out." I responded.  
"All they're getting is Dani and Red Huntress though." I added.  
"Oh yeah, speaking of which. How are you related to the Pipsqueak-Phantom?" Ember asked with curiosity. I thought for a moment, getting the right words together.  
"Well, she's a clone of me created by Plasmius, but we've called each other cousins since we met." I started.  
"But, if I'm honest with myself, I would say I think of her as my daughter. She was made from my DNA after all." I added. Ember nodded in understanding.  
"Makes sense." She said as we each finished off our last pancake. I took our plates to the kitchen and washed them.

When I was done with the plates, I went over to Ember and pecked her on the lips.  
"I'll see you around Ember." I said to her.  
"See ya Baby-pop." She replied and kissed my cheek. I grabbed WingBlade, clipped it to my belt, and exited Ember's lair. I took off towards the tower, thinking about Dani, Sam and Tucker. Sam… I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind. I was halfway to the tower when I felt something within me. I stopped and gasped as I felt my vision powers kick in.

 _~Danny's Vision~_

 _I was lying down on top of a girl, kissing her, with my hands on her sides. I didn't know who, but it wasn't Ember; that much I could tell. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting on a bench, reading a book at the lake of Amity Park. I heard a scream behind me and turned my head to see Dani strapped to a table, being electrocuted the day I stabilised her. I ran to help her, and the images faded into Sam and I on a stage, singing and playing the guitar respectively. I strummed the guitar, and then the images faded into me holding my naginata, facing Skulker, with Sam behind me._

 _~Vision Finished~_

"Ugh, the visions always give a headache…" I groaned with a hand on my head and continued towards the tower. I was almost at the tower when my ghost sense, which is now black, went off. I heard a missile coming towards me, and quickly summoned WingBlade, cutting the missile in half. I looked at where the missile came from; it was Skulker.  
"You must be Skulker, the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed 'greatest hunter,' correct?" I asked with a grin.  
"Correct, Whelp, and you must be Timeforge, Clockwork's apprentice, and the bastard who is fucking my woman!" he yelled and shot more missiles at me. I just smirked and created domes of darkness around each missile, and sent them into an uninhabited island.  
"She stopped being your woman when you slept with Spectra, wouldn't you agree?" I said with a smirk.  
 _"Oh how I have missed thee, Witty Banter."_ I thought to myself.  
"Shut up!" he yelled and shot an ecto-blast at me, which I easily blocked with a shield. I swung WingBlade, and created a wave of ecto energy, cutting Skulker's suit I half.  
"My advice Skulker, run." I said darkly, earning a terrified look from him. He turned around, the top half of his suit anyway, and flew off in terror. When he was far enough away, I lost it. I burst out laughing at his fear.

After 7 minutes and 21 seconds of laughing, I calmed down, wiping my tears away, and continued to the tower. I landed outside the entrance, and entered, greeted by the site of Clockwork waiting for me.  
"Good morning Daniel." He greeted.  
"Good morning Clockwork." I responded.  
"You are aware of the hickey on your neck, are you not?" he asked. I blushed like crazy and pulled up my hood to hide the hickey.  
" _Dammit Ember!"_ I yelled in my head. Clockwork laughed a little at my embarrassment.  
"It is time for your first mission Daniel." Clockwork told me. I looked at him with excited eyes. Ever since I started learning under Clockwork, I developed quite an affinity for history. I don't know if it's because of my time powers, or if it's part of who I am, I just know that I like history.

"Where and when?" I asked. Clockwork smiled at my enthusiasm.  
"The town of Salvation, in Texas, 1871." He answered.  
"You are aware of who H.G. Wells is?" he asked. I nodded.  
"He was a famous British author, known as the 'Father of Science Fiction,' right guy?" I asked.  
"Indeed." Clockwork responded.  
"At 5 years old, he had a nasty case of tuberculosis. His mother was told he would die, but one day he woke up, feeling better than ever." Clockwork explained.  
"I cured him, didn't I?" I asked Clockwork nodded and handed me a vial.  
"Your mission is simple, find the child at the inn, and cure him." I nodded. In all honesty, I thought I could do more than that, but Clockwork knows what's best, so didn't argue. He opened a time portal, and stepped through.

 **Salvation – 1871**

It wasn't that hard to find the kid, there was only one inn in the town, and I could hear the boy's mother crying. I went intangible, and phased into the room. The mother was sitting on chair, crying into her hands. I used my telepathy to make her fall asleep, and went up to the child. I used my telepathy to pull him out of sleep. He sat up, painfully, and looked at me.  
"Who are you?" he asked. I looked into his eyes, and took a hold of his mind. His eyes widened, and his pupils dilated to cover almost the whole iris.  
"Calm down, and don't say a word." I commanded. I pulled out the vial, and opened it.  
"Drink this." I told him, and he obeyed.  
"This medicine will cure your illness. Now, go back to sleep, and forget you ever saw me." I commanded. He nodded, and lay back down, falling asleep instantly. I turned and saw a time portal, and entered.  
"Well done Daniel." He praised with a smile.  
"Thank you." I responded.

"Are you ready for a test?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Excellent. How do ghosts sustain themselves?"  
"They absorb ectoplasm into their bodies every 3 or 4 months, directly from the ghost zone."  
"Correct. How would ghosts reproduce in a same-sex relationship?"  
"They each detach a minute fragment of their core and merge them together, creating an ectoplasmic fetus, which is transplanted into a willing female."  
"Correct. Who were the first ghosts to do this?"  
"Their names were Marie-Louise and Angela. Their daughter was named Unigen."  
"Explain the child's name."  
"It shows that she was created from 2 females. Uni means 1, and gen is short for gender; 1 gender."  
"Correct. Well done, I am very impressed with your progress in your education." Clockwork praised.  
"Thank you." I said with a smile.  
"If it's alright, could I spend the rest of the day on my biography?"  
"Go right ahead." Clockwork responded. I nodded in thanks and went to my room.

I entered my room, took off my cloak and boots, and sat at my desk. I opened my laptop, and continued with the biography. I was almost finished with the entire thing. I had just finished the part where Valerie and I saved Dani, and I stabilised her. All that was left was to write about the night I died. I sighed. "I may as well just get it over with." I thought and typed.

 _~Danny's Book~_

 _I was flying through the night sky, enjoying a peaceful flight for the first time in forever. No ghosts to fight, no public to yell insults at me, and no hunters to shoot at me. Or so I thought. I was unaware of 3 hunters following me. I suddenly heard the sound of a gun being shot, and felt a sudden burst of pain in my chest. I looked down, and saw that I had been shot in my chest. As I fell to the ground, my ghostly appearance faded off of my body, leaving me in human form. I hit the ground, and the last thing I ever heard was my group of killers saying that my ghost core had been destroyed, and my human heart pierced. They left my body where it was, declaring it useless._

 _Author's Note:_

 _Danny Phantom died at 11:17pm on May 7_ _th_ _2008\. It is still unknown as to who killed the young Halfling. Sadly, the Halfling will not turn into a full ghost. Danny Phantom will never be seen again._

I sighed at the painful memory, and put my hand over my chest. Ember pointed me in the direction of a tattoo artist for ghosts, and I got a tattoo of a primitive arrowhead to cover the bullet scar, along with a few others; a skull on my left wrist, and a shuriken on my right.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 3:19pm. Ghost Writer's library doesn't close until 6pm, so I can give him the book now. I printed the book, using a printer that prints large documents onto an actual book, and skimmed through it to make sure it was in good condition. Satisfied, I left the tower, and headed for the library.

I landed in front of the library, and knocked. As usual, the doors swung open, and I entered. I arrived at Ghost Writer's keyboard, to find him working on a Christmas poem; The Fright Before Christmas 3. I wanted to facepalm at this, but refrained from doing so, as I didn't want Ghost Writer to suspect anything.  
"Ghost Writer?" I called to him. He looked up towards me, and his eyes widened.  
"T-T-Timeforge!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
"W-w-what can I do for you?" he asked. I smiled at his surprise and handed him the book I wrote, titled Taken Too Soon.  
"This is a biography of the young Halfling, Danny Phantom. I wrote at my Master's suggestion. I thought, maybe you would be willing to publish it for me?" I asked. Ghost Writer's face turned from surprise, to sadness.  
"I heard about the Halfling dying." He said.  
"I wish I had a chance to apologize for what I did to him. You know of my encounter with him, no?" he asked. I nodded.  
"After thinking about it, I realized that I overreacted. All over a silly Christmas poem, when I easily could have written a new one without the methods I used that day." He said with a sad sigh.  
"Worry not Ghost Writer, Daniel did learn a very valuable lesson from you that day. You have nothing to apologize for. And he did regret destroying your poem." I comforted. Ghost Writer smiled at me.  
"Thank you Timeforge, that helps. I'll be sure to publish the biography ASAP. After I've edited it, I'll be sure to send you a copy." He said. I smiled.  
"Thank you Ghost Writer. I shall see you another day." I said and left the library.


	6. Long Term Mission

**Danny P.O.V. - 2 years and 10 months after he died.**

I was in my room, playing my flute. I didn't have much to occupy my time nowadays. I long since finished my education with Clockwork. I'm now smarter than Stephen Hawking, and probably any human being on the planet. I don't know everything, yet, but I know closer to 'everything' than anyone else, aside from Clockwork. Usually, to kill time, I either: train, play my flute, or hang with Ember. I get missions from Clockwork every now and then though. I've spent quite some time in other time periods and my time powers are almost at their peak. Speaking of which, I can now stop time, rewind it by a few minutes only, speed it up, slow it down, and create windows to see through time. The portals to travel through time are very difficult to get right; I'm still working on those.

I checked the time and saw it was 6pm. Ember was expecting me at 6:30pm to make dinner for her. I clipped my flute onto my belt, put my boots and cloak on, and exited my room. As I headed towards the exit, I found Clockwork reading a book.  
"Clockwork, I'm headed out." I told him. He looked up from his book and at me.  
"Where to?" he asked in curiosity.  
"Ember's place, she wanted me to make her dinner." I responded. Clockwork nodded. I opened the door to the exit and was about to fly off, when I heard Clockwork speak again.  
"Daniel. In the morning, when you and Ms McLain have finished your carnal activities, be sure to be back here by 9am. I have a long-term mission for you." He instructed. Usually, I fight the urge to facepalm, but this time, I did not. I just allowed my hand to land on my face and Clockwork laughed at my embarrassment. I just huffed and flew to Ember's.

I landed right outside Ember's realm, and opened the purple door. I walked in and headed to the kitchen. Knowing Ember, she's probably just sitting at the dining room table, waiting for me to start cooking. As I entered the kitchen, I felt 2 thin arms wrap around my neck from behind. It was Ember, naked as the day she was born.  
"About time Baby-Pop." She whispered and nibbled on my ear.  
"What about dinner?" I asked. Ember just smirked mischievously and teleported us to her room. She pushed me onto the bed, and climbed onto my lap, kissing me in the process. I didn't fight it. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but I easily overpowered her. We separated, and she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest.  
"I don't want dinner right now." She whispered in a seductive tone and put her hand on my thigh.  
"I just wanna make you say my name. All. Night. Long." She moved her hand up my thigh with each of those last words. I smirked at her and pushed her onto the bed. I phased my shirt and cloak off, and held Ember down.

 **Lemon Start**

I smashed my lips against Ember's, making her moan a little. As my left hand was holding her arms above her head, my right was trailing down her side. I reached her ass and squeezed, making her moan into my mouth. I went from her ass, to her womanhood and started pumping into her with 1 finger. She was already so wet; I wondered how long she had been anticipating this. I added another finger, making her moan even more.  
"Oh god!" she exclaimed as I found the spot.  
"Right there!" she yelled as her hips started moving. I could tell she was close, so sped up my efforts. I released her arms, and pinched one of her nipples, and nibbled on the other. She held me close, and bit into my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, or ectoplasm, and she released with a muffled scream.

I let her catch her breath, and sat down as she got up. She pulled me into a kiss and snaked her hand down my jeans. She grabbed my member, making me groan a bit. She smirked at my reaction.  
"Relax, Baby-Pop. You know it feels better when you do." She said and licked the tip. I groaned in pleasure as she put the entire thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head and her tongue wrapped around it. She was really skilful with her tongue, and I was just about to cum, but I didn't want to just yet. I pulled her into a 69 position, surprising her. I spread her lower lips and lapped at her wet folds, making her moan around my member.

For about 7 minutes, we tried to get each other to cum. She was deep throating me and squeezing at the bottom, and I was thrusting 2 fingers into her and nibbling on her clitoris. I sped up my efforts and Ember released my member and released all over my face with a scream. She turned around and pulled me into a kiss. Our tongues wrestled with her liquid on them.

"Please Danny." She begged. I smirked, and pushed her onto the bed on all fours. Using my umbrakinesis, I put a blindfold of dark energy around her eyes, and tied her hands behind her. One thing I found out about Ember in our relationship is that she really, really enjoyed being dominated. I slapped her ass, making her yelp.  
"Danny!" she screamed my name as I slapped her ass again.  
"What must I do Ember?" I asked her huskily in her ear.  
"Please Danny!" she yelled.  
"Fuck me senseless! Ravage me until I forget my own name!" she begged. I smirked and plunged my full length into her with one thrust, making her scream my name. I continued to thrust into her, making her wetter with each thrust.  
"You're so tight!" I exclaimed and slapped her ass again, making her release a sexual yelp. I reached over and grabbed her nipples, pinching tightly. She screamed my name as I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Ember, I'm gonna cum..." I grunted after a few minutes as I squeezed her breasts.  
"Me too!" she yelled and we released at the same time. Ember's mouth was wide open in a silent scream as my seed filled her up. I pulled out of her, and fell down beside her as the dark energy restraining her dissipated.

 **Lemon End**

"Wow…" I breathed out.  
"Yeah, that was fucking heaven." Ember purred.  
"We should do something like that more often." She suggested and snuggled up into my chest.  
"That's going to have to wait." I told her.  
"Aaw.." she pouted.  
"How come?"  
"Clockwork's sending me on a long term mission." I told her.  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone, or where in the timestream I'll be going, but I know I'll be gone for a while." I explained. Ember deflated.  
"That blows." She whined. Out of nowhere, her pout turned into a smirk and climbed on top of me, rubbing our crotches together.  
"If that's the case, then I'm getting as much I can tonight." She purred and kissed me. I returned the kiss and smirked at her when we separated.  
 _"It's gonna be loooong night. Well, I've got no other way to spend my Saturday night, so why not give the lady what she wants?"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I woke up, with Ember lying on my chest. Last night was incredibly wild. I think I lost count of how many times we did it, but I know it was a lot. I phased through Ember, and got dressed. I know it's not polite to leave a lady asleep and alone after such a night, but Clockwork told me to be back at the tower by 9am, and it was currently 8:27am. I knew Ember would understand. I left her a note, and took off for the Tower. I landed in front of the tower and opened the door. I went to the viewing room and stopped in my trail with a gasp as I felt a vision coming.

 _~Danny's Vision~_

 _I was standing in a house that I'd never seen before, holding a pistol and aiming it at Sam. The vision transitioned into me fighting my mother, her using an ecto-staff, me using WingBlade. I blocked an attack and found myself in a café, with Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Dani at a table for 5. I heard an explosion, and turned around, finding myself in a classroom at Casper High. The explosion came from Technus overloading the computer lab, and the images faded into nothing._

 _~Vision End~_

I groaned and held my head in my hands. The headaches from the visions were so annoying. I walked into the viewing room slowly, so as to not provoke the headache to get worse.  
"Daniel. You are late." Clockwork said with his arms crossed. I gave him a small glare.  
"By 2 minutes." I protested.  
"Not to mention, I got a vision and you know what they do to me." I said. Clockwork sighed and nodded in understanding.  
"So, where and when will I be travelling to?" I asked.  
"There will be no time travel, but you will be in the human realm for a while." Clockwork explained. I nodded.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Amity Park." He replied. My eyes widened. I was going home. I was ecstatic, yet terrified at the same time.  
"W-What will I be doing?" I asked shakily. Clockwork waved his hand over one of his time windows. It showed a woman, somewhere in her mid 30s, dead, with her throat ripped out.

"What did that? An animal?" I asked Clockwork.  
"Yes and no." he replied, earning a confused look from me.  
"I cannot say Daniel. You should know that." he told me. I sighed and nodded.  
"Your name will be Daniel Eidolon. You'll be a 12th grader at Casper High. The perpetrator is in that area frequently, so it is a good place for you to begin your search." He explained.  
"What about my appearance? Do I keep my hood up at all times?" I asked. Clockwork shook his head.  
"No, since you died as a Halfling, you maintain the ability to look human, or at least, more human than this." He explained, gesturing to my appearance. I nodded.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Concentrate on a happy memory of your human life. Let the same happiness form around you." He instructed. I closed my eyes, and thought of a happy memory. The day Sam, Tucker and I were sitting under the stars came to mind. I opened my eyes and saw a black morph ring appearing around me. It split in 2, and changed my appearance. I created a mirror of ice, and took in my human appearance. I was wearing black jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt with a skull over the heart, black combat boots, and a leather jacket with a hood. My skin returned to a light tan, my flaming ponytail turned into a normal ponytail of black hair with white tips, and my eyes became mismatched. One was forest green, and the other was midnight blue. My fangs had shrunk, but they were still longer than normal canines, albeit by not very much.

"Not very human." I commented and dissolved my ice mirror.  
"Being a full ghost, you'll never be able to take a fully human appearance again, but this is human enough that nobody will guess that you're a ghost." Clockwork explained. I nodded and he created a portal, and handed me a bag, a note and a ring with a ruby on it.  
"The bag has a few things you may need, the note is the address of the house you'll be staying at, and the ring hides your ecto-signature from any ghost hunting tech." Clockwork told me. I nodded, put the ring on, and went through the portal.  
"Daniel." I heard Clockwork call me. I turned to face him. He had a small smile on his face.  
"You need not work on the mission immediately. Take some time to enjoy yourself with a normal life for a little while." He said. I smiled gratefully and nodded as he closed the portal. I took a deep breath, and looked at my hometown.  
"Let's go home." I muttered and headed for the address Clockwork gave me.


	7. New Guy

**Danny P.O.V.**

It was rather easy to find the area with the house Clockwork gave me. 17 Forge Street, in an area called Eagle Valley. I continued to walk on the side walk until I found a sign that said Forge Rd. I followed the numbers on the houses, until I found number 17. My eyes widened at the sight of the house. It was HUGE! It had to have at least 5 bedrooms, and was 3 stories high!  
 _"OK, mental note to self: be sure to thank CW for this EPIC house."_ I thought to myself as I used the key from the bag to open the door.

I entered, and was not disappointed. The house was fantastic. It had a large living room, with couches, a TV, and multiple gaming systems. The kitchen was massive; I could probably make meals for about 10 people in there. The dining room was decent, and there was a study room with a desktop and my laptop was already there. I entered a bedroom that had a band on the door. I found a king sized bed, with a few things on the corner; a credit card, an ID card, a driver's licence for a car, and one for a motorcycle. Next to all of these was a note that said

 _'Daniel. Here are your identification, and licenses. Use the credit card to by anything you may need or want. Don't worry about any spending limits. Be sure to put these cards in the wallet I provided, and take them wherever you go. ~CW P.S. There is a car and a motorcycle in the garage. Use whichever you choose.'_

"Definitely using the motorcycle." I said with a grin and headed to the garage to see the vehicles.  
"Clockwork really thinks of everything, doesn't he?" I asked the air. In the garage were a black bike with red flames, and a 2010 blue-black VW CC.  
"Good thinking. Something overly fancy would have attracted too much attention. Probably from the wrong crowd." I mused.

I went into the study room to retrieve my laptop, and do a bit of research on the dead woman. As I sat at the desk, I noticed a note sticking out of the desk's drawer. I opened it and saw a shiny black desert eagle handgun, with a silencer and gun license next to it. My eyes widened and I took the note.

 _'_ _Daniel. The house I've provided for you is in a rather wealthy area, so it is a potential target for many robberies and the like. This pistol is to use to defend yourself, as we don't want someone, even a criminal, seeing you use ghost powers. Try to keep your using them to a minimum. By the way, there are 4 notes in the house: 1 in this room, 1 in the bedroom, 1 in the car, and 1 in the living room. ~CW'_

I looked at the pistol with enthusiasm.  
"Cool." I muttered as I picked it up. It's a ghost thing; you develop a fascination with whatever killed you. I was shot, so I have a fascination with guns. I know how to use them and how to identify them, hell; I could build one from scratch if I wanted to. I inspected the gun. It was brand new, literally in perfect condition, and had my old DP symbol on the handle.  
"Bad idea, but OK." I muttered, wondering why clockwork would put that symbol on a gun for me.

I put the gun back in the drawer, and closed it. I got up and went to the living room to read the next note. It was on top of a pile of textbooks and workbooks.

 _'Daniel. These are your school books. You start tomorrow. Show them what an education from the Master of Time can do. ~CW.'_

I smirked at Clockwork's cockiness _. "Don't you worry Stopwatch, I will."_ I thought with a chuckle. I went to the garage to read the final note.

As I entered the garage, I heard a cat's meow. I turned and saw a black cat with neon green eyes on top of the car _.  
"Raven? What are you doing here?"_ I asked her telepathically. She meowed in response.  
 _"Clockwork wanted you to come? Any idea why?"_ I asked her. Since I've studied with Clockwork, I've learned multiple languages, and can communicate with animals, telepathically only though. Although, Raven is different; she's a ghost cat, and can take the form of any animal. She is my familiar; she performs smaller tasks for me on missions when I tell her. I created her from a piece of my core about a year ago. She's a part of me. I went up to her and scratched her behind her ears and she purrs. Even if she's a ghost's familiar, she's still a cat.

I opened the car door and took the note that was on the steering wheel.

' _Daniel. Raven is your familiar, you should keep her with you at all times. Like I said, take some time to enjoy yourself. Don't worry about the mission for now; the woman hasn't died yet. ~CW.'_

I rolled my eyes.  
"Great, so that was a future image." I grunted.  
"Taking a life is one thing, but letting a life get taken is another. Even if it's for the good of the timeline." I muttered that last sentence. Clockwork had sent me on assassination missions before, so I have killed plenty. But one thing that tears me apart, is having to let someone die when I can save them. I sighed and headed to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I found one my favorite movies, Sinbad: Legend of the 7 Seas, and it had just started. I relaxed and watched the movie.

The movie passed by, and I found myself incredibly bored, so I got into my new car, and drove off, wanting to see how the town had changed since I left. I passed Casper High, which hadn't changed that much. I decide to head to the library, as I didn't have any books. As I was driving, a puff of black mist emerged from my mouth. I stopped at a traffic light that was red, and looked around. I saw The Box Ghost sending his boxes everywhere. I turned, and parked my car a small distance from the park. I got out, went invisible, and flew to where Box Ghost was. I had no intention of fighting him, but I wanted to see how Dani and/or Valerie were doing in the ghost hunting business. After about a minute of waiting, Dani appeared on the scene, looking to be about 15 years old, wearing a new suit. She was now wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with purple rings going down the arm, and her DP symbol was purple, in the middle of her chest. She wore loose black jeans that had a red stripe down each side, held up by a purple belt with a Fenton thermos attached, and white combat boots. Her hair was still white, but her eyes now glowed purple.

"Ugh, come on Boxy! What does it take to get you to stay in the Zone?!" she yelled at him.  
"Beware! The Box Ghost shall destroy Phantom's brat with my cardboard and square doom!" The Box Ghost yelled. I facepalmed.  
"Some things never change." I muttered under my breath. At that point, Red Huntress flew in on her board.  
"Ugh, this guy again?" she asked Dani, who sighed, and pulled the thermos off of her belt. She pointed at The Box Ghost, and sucked him in. What she said to Valerie next surprised me.  
"I don't know how Daddy managed to handle this hero thing." My eyes widened. Valerie put her hand on Dani's shoulder.  
"Just barely." She said, making Dani chuckle softly.  
"I find myself wondering if I'm worthy to take his name." Dani said, surprising me. Truth be told, I wouldn't want anyone else to have taken my name when I died.  
"Hey, Danny was a hero, and you're honouring his memory by taking the name Phantom. I can think of no one better to take the name." Val said, making Dani, and me, smile.  
"I just wish he became a full ghost." Dani muttered. My eyes widened again, and Valerie sighed.  
"Me too, then I could apologize for hunting him. To think, I was hunting the guy I had a crush on." Val said with a chuckle. I chuckled as well, but I was surprised Valerie knew my identity. Sam and Tucker probably told her. Dani chuckled. And they both flew off, leaving me to my thoughts. I was really happy that Dani saw me as her Father. It took all of my restraint to not go up to her and hug her, but I can't reveal myself… Not yet. Clockwork said there would be a time and place.

I got back in my car and headed back to the house. I put the car in the garage, and went to my bedroom. I took my boots and jacket off, and fell onto the bed backwards. Raven phased through the door and jumped up onto the bed. She crawled onto me, and lay down on my chest. I stroked her down her back, and smiled at her. She is incredibly loving, and is always able to cheer me up when I'm down. I felt the darkness of sleep slowly overtake my eyes, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up after a few hours of sleep, feeling very well rested. As I full ghost of 3 years, I only need about 4 hours of sleep, and I just slept for about 9 hours. How, I do not know. Raven meowed, telling me that she drained my energy while I was asleep, so that I slept for longer. She can speak to me telepathically, but usually just meows. She's my familiar, a part of me, so I always know what she's trying to say. I looked at the clock, 10pm. I smirked, an idea developing in my head. I got dressed after a nice hot shower, and packed my backpack with the books Clockwork gave me. After half an hour, I was all ready for a day at school. I looked out the window and held my hand above my head.  
"Time out!" I said in a raised voice and snapped my fingers. Time started to move faster, and hours went by in a matter of seconds from my point of view. I saw the sun rising.  
"Time in!" I said and snapped my fingers again. Time started to slow down, and stopped after a few seconds. I glanced at the clock, 7:30am. It'll take about 15 minutes to get to Casper High on my bike.

I phased through the floor, into the garage, and mounted my bike after placing my backpack into the compartment under the seat. I was about to start the bike, when I heard an eagle's cry. I turned and saw Raven, in the form of an eagle. She cawed again.  
"I don't need the helmet, I'm already dead." I said to her, and got another caw in response.  
"Touché…" I told her.  
"Don't want people suspecting anything." I said as I got up and grabbed the helmet from the living room.  
"At worst, they'll think I'm reckless, but I had enough of that when I was Phantom." I mused and clipped the helmet on. I started the bike, and drove through the garage door, intangibly. After 13 minutes of driving, I arrived at the school, and parked in the driveway. For some reason, a lot of people turned to look at me with wide eyes.

 **Sam P.O.V.**

I parked my car in the school driveway, and turned it off. I looked at the school and sighed. It's been almost 3 years since Danny died, and the time had not been kind to me. I've been depressed, my grades dropped, and my goth outfit has gotten a bit more extreme. I now where a long sleeve black crop top, with a split heart over the heart, black skinny jeans with chains, my black comat boots, and I switched from purple lipstick to black. I got a tattoo of Danny's DP symbol on my shoulder; somewhere no one will see it.

I grabbed my backpack and checked my wristwatch, 7:40am. I got out of my car and headed into the school I met up with Tucker and Valerie, who were holding hands. I smiled at them. They got together about 2 months ago. I was happy for them, but seeing them together made me think of all the times I could have told Danny I loved him. Hell, I still do… For some reason I haven't been able to forget my feelings for him.

"Hey Sam." Tucker greeted.  
"Hey Tuck, hey Val." Ever since she pieced together Danny's identity, we've all become great friends. Who would have thought that the freaky goth girl would become friends with a former A-lister. We chatted for a few minutes, and then heard the sound of a motorcycle nearby. We looked in the direction of the driveway, and saw a guy, about our age, park his bike next to my car. There was something about this guy, a familiar, yet foreign feel to him. He wore black jeans, black combat boots, a black T-shirt with a white skull over the heart, and a black leather jacket that had a hood. He had an aura that displayed confidence, but not arrogance. With one glance at his style, you can tell he's at least a little bit goth. He took his helmet off and my eyes widened. He was GORGEOUS. He had shoulder length, mostly black hair with a few streaks of white at the top and a really handsome face. The part I liked the most however, was his mismatched pair of eyes. One was forest green, and the other was a dark, midnight blue. I felt a blush form on my cheeks as he looked at my direction and smiled. He put a pair of sunglasses on, and walked into the school.

I grabbed Valerie by the arm, and dragged her to the corner of the school grounds.  
"Sam? What's up?" she asked, a bit confused.  
"OK, I don't usually do this kind of thing, but…" I took a deep breath,  
"Did you see that guy?" I asked her. She giggled and smiled at me.  
"Yeah, he's handsome." She said with a smirk.  
"He's not just handsome, he gorgeous!" I half whispered, half yelled.  
"And those eyes, I could stare at them for hours." I said, making Valerie giggle a little more. I couldn't help giggling a little as well.  
"Looks like Sammy has a crush." Valerie teased. I glared at her and smacked her shoulder.  
"Don't call me Sammy, and I don't have a crush on the new guy. I just think he's hot." I responded.  
"Yeah, yeah." Valerie said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Let's just get to class, the bell's gonna go off in a few minutes." She said. I nodded, and we went back to Tucker.

 **A/N: Cliffy! I'm evil :P**


	8. Dan Eidolon

**Danny P.O.V.**

As I walked through the hall, I saw multiple girls turning their heads, and swooning over me. I chuckled in my head at this.  
 _"Humans can be so simple minded. I get this kind of attention as Eidolon, but no girl ever gave me a 2_ _nd_ _glance as Fenton."_ I thought to myself. I headed to the main office to get my schedule. I entered the office and told the receptionist my name.  
"Hmm, here you go." She said with a smile.  
"Thank you ma'am." I responded with a smile and took my schedule.

 **Name: Eidolon, Daniel**

 **DOB: April 15, 1993.**

 **Grade: 12th.**

 **Locker Number: 217**

 **Locker Combination: 18, 64, 25**

 **Period 1 - 8:00 - 8:45 ~ History**

 **Period 2 - 8:45 - 9:30 ~ Biology**

 **Period 3 - 9:30 - 10:30 ~ Chemistry**

 **Lunch Break 1 – 10:30 – 11:00**

 **Period 4 - 11:00 - 12:00 ~ Mathematics**

 **Period 5 – 12:00 - 12:45 ~ English**

 **Period 6 - 12:45 - 13:30 ~ Study Hall**

 **Lunch Break 2 – 13:30 – 14:00**

 **Period 7 – 14:00 – 14:45 ~ Information Technology**

 **Period 8 – 14:45 – 15:30 ~ Physics**

I smiled when I saw the locker number. It was the locker right next to Sam's.  
 _"Clockwork_." I thought with a roll of my eyes and went to my locker. I looked at my watch, 7:50am. I arrived to see Sam, Valarie, and Tucker chatting. They looked at me as I approached. I smiled at them.  
"Hey there, I guess we're roomies, Eh?" I joked as I opened my locker, making them laugh.  
"Hey there. I'm Valerie Grey." Val introduced herself.  
"Sam Manson." Sam said with a small smile.  
"I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in Too Fine." Tucker gave his usual line. I chuckled.  
"Sorry, I don't swing that way. Nice try with the pick-up though." I said with a smirk. Tucker exploded into a blush, and the rest of us burst into laughter.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I said between laughs.  
"Anyway, I'm Daniel Eidolon." I told them as I packed my unneeded books into my locker. They all developed a bit of a sad look.

"Something wrong?" I asked, knowing the reason behind their sadness.  
"Ah, well…" Tucker started.  
"Our old friend, his name was Danny. He was killed 3 years ago." Valerie explained with a forlorn expression. I put on a surprised look.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said to them. They smiled at me sadly.  
"Thanks." Sam muttered. I smiled at her.  
"If you want, you can call me by my last name, Eidolon." I told them. I hoped they wouldn't be suspicious of my last name, since it was another language's word for 'phantom.' She shook her head.  
"No, it's OK. How do you feel about Dan?" she asked.  
"That's just fine." I told her with a smile, which she returned.

"Dan suits you more than Danny or Daniel." Valerie said.  
"Probably cos' of your hair and eyes." Tucker mused.  
"I like them by the way." Sam said.  
"Natural or artificial?" she asked. I smiled at her.  
"Thank you. They're both natural. As are the fangs." I told them, showing my long canines with a vampire hiss, making them laugh.  
"While we're on the topic of unusual appearances, are your amethyst eyes natural?" I asked. Sam smiled and nodded.  
"I like them by the way." I said, repeating her words.  
"We should head to class. What's your first class?" Valerie asked me.  
"History." I responded. Sam smiled.  
"That's our first class too. We'll show you the way." Sam said.  
"Thank you." I responded.

We walked to the class and I held the door for them.  
"What a gentleman." Sam mused out loud. I smiled at her. As they entered, Paulina and Star approached the class, looking at me with (attempted) seductive smiles. I held the door for them, and they entered, swaying their hips. I paid no mind to it, and entered.  
"Ah, you must be the new student." Mr Lancer said as I entered. I wonder when he started teaching history, but then again, it's not uncommon for English teachers to teach history as well.  
"Yes I am sir." I responded. He smiled at me.  
"Why don't you come up front and tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I stood in front of the chalk board and introduced myself.

"My name is Daniel Eidolon, but you can call me Dan. I'm 17, turning 18 in about a month. I lived in New York until a few days ago, where my guardian educated me himself, but he recently got a lot of work piled onto him, so I came here to attend high school. I speak 7 languages, I have quite an affinity for the sciences, I play the flute and the guitar, and I am a black belt in 4 different martial arts." I said, giving basic information.  
"And yes, my hair and eyes are natural. So are the fangs." I added, giving a vampire hiss and receiving a few laughs.  
"Vampires are hot." Paulina said out loud. I ignored her.  
"Any questions?" I asked. About a dozen hands went up. I pointed to Kwan.  
"You play any sports?" he asked.  
"No, like I said, I'm a martial artist, does that count?" I responded. I pointed to Star.  
"You said you lived with your guardian who homeschooled you, what happened to your parents?" she asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't really know, they died when I was 13, so my custody was given to my guardian." I responded.  
"Anyone else?" I asked. Paulina spoke up.  
"What's with the all black outfit?" she asked. I smirked.  
"Does my gothic style disturb you?" I answered with a question.  
"You're a goth?" Sam asked.  
"Why yes, yes I am. Judging by your attire, I would say I'm not alone in that regard, correct?" Sam nodded in reponse.  
"Who would've thought goth could look so good?" Paulina asked flirtatiously.  
"All you would have to do is look at Ms Manson, and you'd have known." I responded, earning a blush from Sam. There weren't any more questions, so I sat at the chair next to Sam, who was still blushing.

"Alright, we were just finishing up on World War 1; can anyone tell me when it started?" Mr Lancer asked.  
"Ms Sanchez?" Paulina looked at him.  
"Uh, a long time ago?" she responded. Mr Lancer sighed.  
"Ms Manson?" he asked. Sam didn't answer; she was staring out the window.  
"Ms Manson." He said again, snapping her out of her daze.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"World War 1? Started when?" he asked her with a sigh.  
"Uh, I don't know." She responded.  
"1914." I said. Mr Lancer looked at me.  
"Thank you, Ms Manson." He said sarcastically.  
"Anytime." I responded, earning chuckles from the class. Mr Lancer rolled his eyes.  
"Can anyone tell me when WW1 ended?" he asked.  
"1918." I responded with a grin, earning a frustrated look from him.  
"I'm very good with dates sir." I told him.  
"Is that so?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Fine, keep it to the year." He said. I nodded and made a go-ahead gesture.  
"The fall of the Berlin wall."  
"1989."  
"Civil Rights Act."  
"1964."  
"JFK assassination."  
"1963."  
"Martin Luther King."  
"1968."  
"Linoln."  
"1865."  
"The battle of Gettysburg."  
"1863."  
"Korean War."  
"1950 to 1953."  
"Manhattan Project."  
"1945."  
"American revolution."  
"1775 to 1781." Mr Lancer put a smirk on.  
"It ended in 1780." He said triumphantly.  
"It was 1781, Sir." I responded, earning an unpleased look from Mr Lancer.  
"Will someone please look it up?" A few people took out their cell phones.  
"It was 1781." Star said. I smirked at him, and the class applauded me. Mr Lancer just looked at me, and went on with the lesson.  
"Nicely done." Sam whispered to me. I smiled at her.  
"Thank you." I whispered back.

The rest of History passed without incident, as well as Chemistry and Biology. Sam and I were headed to our lockers, and I heard someone throw a football behind me. It was headed straight towards me. I turned around, and caught the ball with one hand.  
"Is this yours?" I asked the jocks behind me and threw it back them, hard. Dash caught it, and fell back. He got up and shrugged it off, as if it never happened.  
"So, goth girl, who's the new freak? Your boyfriend?" He teased. Sam looked at him angrily.  
"So what if I am?" I asked him before Sam could say anything.  
"And who here is a freak?" I continued.  
"Is it Sam for her gothic nature? Tucker for his love of technology? Valerie because she's dating Tucker? Or perhaps me for my own gothic nature, coupled with my unusual appearance?" I asked. Dash looked at me angrily.  
"Exactly, freak." He said with venom in his voice.  
"I see then. Well, your logic is flawed." I said to him. Dash started to growl at me.  
"If I am freak for being goth, then you are freak for being a jock." I told him.  
"What did you say?!" he exclaimed.  
"You heard me. Also, by your logic, Kwan is a freak for being Asian, and Paulina is freak for being overly obsessed with her apparent beauty." I said calmly.  
"So, I guarantee you, Dashiel, I am no freak, nor is Sam." I finished my little speech. Dash growled at me.

"Circle him." he said to the jocks, and they surrounded me.  
"Uh, Dash… You may want to-" Kwan started, but was cut off by Dash.  
"Shut it Kwan!" he exclaimed and joined his friends in the circle.  
"This guy needs to be taught a lesson." Dash growled.  
"Dan, this isn't good." Sam said to me. I smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about, I can handle them." I said, taking a battle stance.  
"I'm waiting Dashiel." I said to Dash. He growled and one of the jocks lunged at me. I blocked the sloppy punch and tripped the jock, earning wide eyes from the crowd that had developed. 2 more jocks lunged at me, and I knocked them back with a split kick. 1 by 1, the jocks fell at my hand, until Dash was all that was left. He was looking at me with a look of anger and fear, but mostly fear.  
"You should have listened to Kwan. If you had, you would know that I am a black belt in 4 different martial arts." I said to him. He looked at me with wide eyes, and dropped his stance. He just walked away, as if he hadn't a care in the world, but I could tell he very shaken up.

"Dan, wow…" Tucker said as I went back to them.  
"That was awesome." Valerie said.  
"You certainly taught Dash a lesson." Sam commented. I smiled.  
"Why thank you, all of you. I really can't stand guys like that." I said.  
"Well, Dash will definitely think twice before trying anything with you again." Sam said with a smile.  
"Maybe, but I don't think his attention span is much more than that of a sparrow, so who knows?" I asked, making them laugh. Sam really was beautiful when she laughed. I realized what I thought, and shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind. The others were confused, but didn't think ask about it.

While Tucker and Valerie went to the cafeteria, Sam and I went to get our books for the next few lessons. As we were switching our books, I smelt overpriced perfume from behind me.  
"Hey there Dan." The voice of Paulina said from behind me in a flirtatious tone.  
"Paulina, correct?" I asked.  
"Yep." She said with a smile.  
"You said you speak 7 languages?" she asked curiously. I nodded.  
"Does that include Latin?" the Latina girl asked, in Latin.  
"Indeed it does." I responded in Latin as well.  
"It also includes: English, Spanish, Russian, Greek, French, and Japanese." I told her. She smiled at me brightly.  
"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" she asked sweetly.  
"No thanks, I'll be eating with Sam, Tucker and Valerie." I told her and closed my locker. She pouted and wrapped her arms around my arm.  
"Come on, please?" she asked with whine.  
"I'm sorry, but no." She just pouted harder.  
"I'm sure it will be more fun than eating with this loser." Paulina said, gesturing to Sam. I could sense anger flowing off of Sam in waves. I gave Paulina a glare that could scare Pariah Dark.  
"Do not refer to my friend as a loser." I told her sternly. She looked absolutely terrified, and backed away slowly. Sam and I headed for the cafeteria, leaving Paulina absolutely dazed.

"Nicely done, take 3. Though I don't know what you were saying, Paulina was pretty shaken." Sam said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I said, smiling back. We went to the cafeteria, and ate our lunch with Tucker and Valerie. Sam was going on about how a veggie diet is better and Tucker was going on about how meat is better, while Valerie and I kept quite.  
"Is it always like this?" I asked her, knowing the answer. Valerie sighed.  
"Yep, every day they find new ways to tell each other that their diet is better than the other's." she said. I laughed. I could tell my time in Casper High was going to be great, but I only have a little while to enjoy myself. Better make the most of it.

 **A/N: OK, I know some of the scenes here are similar to Time Master's Apprentice, but I really wanted to add that scene where Dash calls Danny a freak. It's just such a good scene. I added my own spin on it though.**


	9. Dan's Home

**Sam P.O.V.**

It's Friday and it's been almost 4 weeks since Dan came to Casper High, and we've become really close. I don't know what it is about him, but he's just so easy to talk to. He's kind, smart, not to mention handsome. We were in math class right now, and our math teacher, Ms Timrin, a total bitch, was talking about logarithms and how they'll be in the finals. "Can anyone solve the logarithm Log A 625 = 4?" Ms Timrin asked. Nobody raised their hand, except Dan. "Mr Eidolon." She said. "If Log A 625 = 4, then 625 = A^4. 625 = 25 x 25 = 5. So, A^4 = 5^4, thus, A = 4." Dan answered calmly. I smiled. _"OK, he's REALLY smart."_ I thought and blushed. _"Was Valerie right? Do I have a crush on him? I've only known him for 4 weeks!"_ I thought in my head.

The rest of the day passed by quietly, Paulina and Dash have been bugging Dan, but he pays no mind to it. As we all approached the parking area, Valerie spoke up. "Why don't we all go to the nasty burger and get a bite to eat?" We all smiled. "That sounds awesome. Great idea love." Tucker said and kissed her on the cheek. "Indeed." I said. "Dan? What about you?" I asked. I really wanted him to come with. He smiled. "That's a great idea, but I have a better one." He said. We all made a go-ahead gesture. "Why don't you guys come to my house and I'll make us a nice lunch." He offered. "Are you sure?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, I don't want to be an inconvenience." I told him. He smiled at us. "I'm sure." He responded. "Well, I'm in." Valerie said. "Me too." Tucker responded. "Same here." I said to Dan. He smiled again. "Let's go. Follow me on my motorcycle." We nodded and went to mine and Valerie's car. Tucker can't afford one, but he doesn't care. He lives a 2 minute walk from school, so he doesn't need one. He does have a license though.

"Where do you live?" Valerie asked Dan as he got onto his bike and grabbed his helmet. "Not too far from here. Eagle Valley, in Forge Street." He replied as we opened the doors of my car. "It's about 15 minutes or so to get there from school." He told me. I nodded and got in my car. We drove for about 2 minutes before Tucker spoke. "So Sam," he said behind me. "What do you think of Dan?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "He's nice." I said simply, hoping that I don't blush. "Really? You seem to think he's a lot more than 'nice.' Wouldn't you agree Val?" Valerie matched his evil smirk. "I would Tucker." She responded mischievously. "He's cute…" I whispered with a blush. "Really? Cute?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow. "OKAY!" I yelled, startling them. "He's kind, sweet, smart, gorgeous, and a perfect gentleman." I blurted out. **(A/N: Sam, you got it bad.)** As soon as I realised what I said, I exploded into a heavy blush, and Valerie and Tucker were grinning like maniacs. "Sammy's got a crush!" they sing-songed in unison. "You 2 are so childish." I said with a roll of my eyes. "That's why we're good together." Valerie said, winking at Tucker. I sighed.

"Not gonna deny it then?" Tucker asked, still grinning. "I don't know what I feel." I muttered. "Sam, you haven't looked at any guy in existence since Danny died." Valerie said with a forlorn expression. "You have to move on, and I think Dan can help you." Tucker added, earning another sigh from me. "I loved Danny." I muttered. "We know, but you have to move on." Valerie said. I nodded and smiled at her gratefully. The rest of the trip passed by in silence, and after about 12 minutes, Dan stopped us.

We stopped in front of the 17th house on Forge Street, and gawked. The house was HUGE. We got out and looked at him with wide eyes. "Nice house…" Valerie mumbled. Dan smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, my guardian goes a bit overboard sometimes." He said sheepishly. "Is your guardian here?" "No, he's in the UK for a business trip. I live here alone." He responded. "How are you able to afford this?" I asked. He smiled at me. "My guardian is about as wealthy as your family." He responded with a smile. My eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked him. "I would know the name Manson anywhere." He responded. "Ida has helped me with a few things in the past." He added, surprising me. "You know Sam's grandmother?" Tucker asked. He nodded and opened the door for us. "None of you are allergic to cats, right?" he asked. We all shook our heads, and entered.

 **Danny P.O.V**.

Why the hell did I tell them that I know Ida? I mean, she knows me as Timeforge, because I interacted with her in 1985 a few times, while on a mission, but I shouldn't have told them that. Ida will identify me as Timeforge immediately if she sees me, but she won't say anything. I sighed at my stupidity and directed the others to my living room. "Coffee anybody?" I asked. Tucker and Valerie nodded and told me how they like it. "And you Sam?" I asked. She shook her head. "No thanks, do you have tea?" she asked. I nodded. "Herbal, Jasmine, and Earl Grey." I told her. "Herbal please." She said politely. I nodded and stood up to head to the kitchen. I felt Raven brushing against my legs. I looked down at her, smiled, and picked her up.

"Guys, this is Raven." I told them. They all 'awed' at her. I smiled and handed her to Sam, and she licked Sam's nose snuggled up in her lap. "Raven likes you." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and stroked Raven, who purred. "Unlike most cats, Raven enjoys being held. She likes the warmth and the feeling of being loved. And she's also very loving to those she likes." I explained. They all smiled at Raven, and I went to make the coffee and tea. About 5 minutes later, I returned with 2 cups of coffee, and 2 cups of herbal tea. "I'll make the food when I'm done with my tea." I told them. "I have tofu, in case you were wondering." I informed Sam and took a sip of my tea. Smiled at me gratefully and sipped hers. "This is good tea." She complimented. "And coffee." Valerie added. I smiled. "Glad you like them." I replied.

"So Dan, you said you play the guitar and flute?" Tucker asked. I nodded. "Can you play us a flute song?" Valerie asked. I nodded and got up. I went to my bedroom, grabbed my flute, and went back to the living room. I sat down and showed them the flute. "Nice." Sam commented. I smiled and put the flute to my lips. I played a song that Ember helped me write a few months ago. They all looked mesmerised at my song. I played the final note, and put my flute down. "That was beautiful." Sam said, with a slight blush. "Thank you." I responded. "I've been playing for years." I told them. We chatted for a few more minutes, and then I finished my tea, and went to the kitchen to make the food. I made Sam a salad and tofu sandwich, Valerie had a salad as well, Tucker had a steak sandwich, and I had a simple peanut butter sandwich.

"That was good." Sam said to me as she finished. "It was." Tucker and Valerie said in unison. I smiled at them. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I told them as I took all the dishes. I washed them in the kitchen and sat back down. "So Dan, how are you so smart?" Sam asked. "My guardian's a very good teacher. My grades used to be mostly C's and 1 or 2 B's. But when he took me in, he educated me himself." I explained. It was true; Clockwork is a VERY good teacher. "Who is your guardian?" Tucker asked. "You wouldn't know him. He likes his privacy." I responded. Not a complete lie. "What happened to your parents?" Valerie asked. I sighed sadly. "My parents were killed in an armed robbery. The thieves had guns and knives with them. They killed my father, slowly, and raped my mother before killing her. They also did a number on me." I said. "Why would they do that?" Sam asked horrified. "Sometimes, human beings can be disgusting creatures." I said. I had encountered more than my fair share of evil humans on my missions throughout history. I was almost burnt at the stake in Salem once, simply for having my unusual eye colour(s). "What did they do to you?" Tucker asked, earning a slap from Valerie. I laughed. "It's OK Valerie, my guardian encourages me to talk about it, get it off my chest." I said. I stood up, took a deep breath, and removed my shirt, showing the scars I'd gotten on some of my missions. Cuts, bullets, claws and the like were all over my torso. They all had wide eyes. Sam had a slight blush, but I paid no mind to it. I put the shirt back on a sat down.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said quietly. I smiled sadly at her. "It's OK; it's not your fault. Besides, I let it go a long time ago." I told her. She smiled back at me. "What about the tattoo on your chest?" Tucker asked. "It covers up a scar that I'm not quite comfortable talking about just yet." I answered. "Enough of this sad subject." Valerie said, trying to lighten the mood. "So Dan, do you have a girlfriend?" Tucker asked out of nowhere. I just looked at him. "Uuh…" I said. "So there is someone?" he asked. Sam all of a sudden got a sad look, but I didn't notice at the time. "I wouldn't call her my girlfriend…" I mumbled. "What is she then?" Valerie asked. "We care about each other, and we have intimate relations, but it's not romantic." I explained. "Intimate relations?" Sam asked confused. I sighed. "We have sex to release our frustrations and stresses. We're exclusive, but not in love. We're both happy in our no strings attached relationship, but agreed to break it off if we ever fall in love with someone." I explained. They all got a heavy blush. "Friends with benefits then?" Tucker muttered, still blushing. "I guess so, but it's deeper than that." I said.

The rest of their time at my house was less awkward. I kicked Tucker's butt in video games, I gave Sam some tofu recipes, Valerie and I played instruments together for Sam and Tucker, and she was quite good with the guitar. Not as good as Ember, but good. We chatted about Amity Park, they even told me about some of the ghosts. "Desiree was a harem girl for a Sultan in Arabia about 1000 years ago." Tucker explained. "Her sultan, whom she loved, betrayed her and she died of a broken heart." Sam continued. "Now, she's a genie ghost and has to grant every wish she hears." Valerie finished. "Interesting." I said. I already knew all of this, but they didn't know that. I got up to grab a glass of water, as I entered the kitchen, my ghost sense went off. I was relieved that I left the room there; otherwise I would have had to explain the black puff of mist.

As the black mist dissipated, I heard a small explosion outside. I ran to the living room and found my friends all standing up, looking worried. I walked up to the drawer and took out my gun. I loaded it, turned the safety switch off, and looked at my friends. They were looking at me, and my gun, completely flabbergasted. "Stay here." I told them and ran outside. I opened the door, greeted by the sight of Dani fighting Desiree. "Speak of the devil." I muttered. Dani and Desiree continued to fight, but I shot into the air, catching their attention. "Desiree, I wish for you to stop attacking!" I yelled. She looked at me angrily, but complied. "Thanks man!" Dani called to me, and pulled the thermos off of her belt. I shot it out of her hands. "Give me second." I said to her as she and Desiree landed. I looked to Desiree. "Why do you grant wishes?" I asked her. "Why should I tell you?" she hissed back. "I stopped Phantom from sucking you into her thermos." I responded. She looked at me angrily and sighed. "My job was to please others in life, and it is now the only thing I can do in death. I thought if I granted other people's wishes, I would find peace, but it never happened." She answered. "Because you haven't granted the right wish." I told her, earning a look of confusion. "I wish for you to find peace." I told her. Her eyes widened. And her body started to glow with a bright white aura. She looked at me gratefully. "Thank you, what is your name? I wish to know the name of my saviour." She said as she started to fade. I went up to her, and whispered I her ear. "Danny Phantom." I told her. Her eyes widened, and I winked at her. She got the message and smiled. "Thank you, Daniel." She said as her soul faded, finally at peace.

"Wow." Dani said. I smiled at her. "Hey there, Phantom 2.0, right?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Yeah. And you are?" She asked. "Daniel Eidolon." I told her. She developed a sad smile. "Same name as my Father." She said with as a tear formed in her eye. "The other Phantom was your Father?" I asked, playing the confused citizen role. She nodded and wiped the tear away. "Yeah, but he died, or faded, a few years ago. Hence why I took the name Phantom." She told me. I smiled at her. "I'm sure he's very proud of you." I told her. "I would be." She smiled gratefully. _"I certainly am."_ I thought. "Thank you Daniel." She said. "Call me Dan." I told her. She nodded and flew off. "See ya Dan! I hope we meet again!" she called out. I waved as she left. _"We certainly will, my baby girl."_ I thought and headed back inside.

I entered my house to meet my friends with wide eyes and their jaws hitting the ground. "You guys OK?" I asked. "Dude, we saw the whole thing; that was amazing!" Tucker exclaimed. I chuckled. "It was nothing." I said. "You helped a ghost find peace, that's not nothing." Sam said. "Yeah, that's the work of a hero." Valerie added. I blushed. "I'm no hero." I muttered. "Deny it if you will." Tucker sighed. "Why do you have a gun?" Sam asked. "Can you look me in the eye and say that no one has tried to assassinate someone in your family?" I asked her. She looked at me for a second, and shook her head. "I cannot." She said. "Before any of you ask, yes I have a gun license." I told them. They nodded.

"It's late, we should go." Valerie said. "Sure." Tucker replied. They all got their stuff and I walked them out. "It was nice having you guys here." I said. "It was nice being here." Tucker said as he shook my hand. Tucker and Valerie got in Sam's car, and Sam stayed behind for a moment. "You OK Sam?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. She put it in my hands and came up close to me. "My number. Call me. Free this weekend." She said quickly. She kissed my cheek and ran into her car, and drove off in a hurry. I just stood there, trying to remember my name.

 **Sam P.O.V.**

"That was a gutsy move." Valerie said with a grin. "When can I expect to be a godfather?" Tucker asked. I gave him a death glare. "I can't believe I just did that." I mumbled. "Well believe it. You're getting yourself a hot guy." Valerie said, still grinning. "Did you see those abs?" I asked her. She giggled. "Yeah! They were rock hard!" she said. "Now all you gotta do now is take your shirt off for him." Tucker said with a grin. I stopped the car, and hit him in the face, my cheeks burning. It is gonna be a long ride home.


	10. New Apprentice

**Danny P.O.V.**

It's been a few hours since Sam and the others went home. I was still shocked over Sam giving me her number and asking me to call her, but I was also happy. I was flying over Amity Park, my guitar strapped to my back, to clear my head, in Timeforge form. It's been so long since I took a flight just to enjoy the wind in my face, and it felt so good to be home again. I landed in the park, and lowered my hood. I sat down underneath a tree and tried to think of a song to play. Only one came to mind. Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls, I decided to play it.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

As I slowed down my guitar strumming and concluded the song, my ghost sense went off. "You can come out, I can sense you." I said to the ghost. The ghostly form of my little girl appeared in front of me. "You're a good singer." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Thank you, Danielle." I responded. Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I just kept smiling. "I know a lot." I responded. She clicked her fingers in realisation. "You're the stopwatch's apprentice!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. "Yes indeed. My name is Timeforge." I introduced as I put my guitar down and extended my hand for her to shake. She took it and shook. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat beside me. "My Master assigned me a mission here, I have some time to myself before I have to focus on it though." I explained. She nodded.

"So, you have CW's powers then?" she asked. I nodded. "What other cool powers do you have?" she asked with stars in her eyes. I laughed at her childishness. She is technically only 3 years old, so I can't blame her. "I have cryokinesis, umbrakinesis, telekinesis, telepathy and my most recent power, illusion powers." I told her. 'Umbrakinesis? Illusions?" she asked. I smiled and held out my hand. A small ball of solid darkness appeared. I then created an image of a lily in her hair. "I can control and generate dark energy, and make people see things that aren't there." I explained to her. "Wow…" she said in amazement. "Can you teach me?" she almost begged. I chuckled. "My illusion powers are unique, and my umbrakinesis comes from my dark core." I informed her. She deflated a little. "Wait, dark core?" she asked. I nodded. "At first, I thought I had an ice core, but it turned out to be a dark core. Sometimes, dark core ghosts develop ice powers before dark powers, but it's rare." I explained. She nodded. "Do you think you can teach me telekinesis and telepathy?" she asked. "Telepathy in ghosts is immensely rare; I'm the first one in millennia to get it. But I'll help you with telekinesis." I told her. She smiled brightly. "Thank you!" she squealed in happiness. "If you wish, I will train you in any other powers you may develop, or need help with." I offered. "Thank you!" she squealed again and hugged me. "Hey, check it out, I have an apprentice." I joked as I hugged her back. She laughed.

"Come back here at 6pm on Sunday, we'll start your training then." I told her. She nodded eagerly. "I should be going now. I have work to do." I told her. She nodded and floated up, getting ready to fly off. "Danielle." I said before she flew off. She looked at me. "Your father," I started. "What remains of him knows what you're doing, and he's very proud of you." I told her. She started getting tears in her eyes. "And he never told anyone this, but he loved you like his daughter." I told her. She nodded, thanked me, and flew off with tears of joy falling off of her face. I flew back home, phased into my room, and fell onto my bed after turning back into my semi-human form. I phased my clothes off until I was left in my boxers. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. As I drifted off, images of Sam and Danielle kept invading my dreams for one reason or another. _"Should I call her?"_ was my last thought before I fell into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

The next morning, rather early, I woke up completely rested with Raven cuddled on my legs. I smiled a stroked her down her back, causing her to purr. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30am. I picked Raven up, put her on my pillow, and went to take a shower. I exited the bathroom, completely dressed, minus shoes, and went downstairs to find something to pass the time. I turned the TV on, and played Doom for a little while. I quickly got bored, and switched to TV. An episode of The Vampire Diaries came on. I shrugged and decided to watch it. The episode ended with a scene where a vampire bit into a person's neck and something clicked in my head. _"The woman in the image Clockwork showed me had her throat ripped out. Vampire?"_ I thought. It wasn't impossible, if ghosts exist, why not vampires? _"I must make mental note to investigate this some other time, but for now, I still need to wait for that woman to die, so as to start my mission."_ I thought to myself. _"Maybe my parents could help? Bad idea, if they found out I was a ghost, they would try to obliterate me. They wouldn't succeed, but they'd try."_

As I was thinking more and more about the vampires, an episode of Doctor Who came on. I loved this show, so I cast all thoughts of vampires aside, and watched. As it ended, my mind drifted to the psychic paper, and I suddenly got a brilliant idea. I went upstairs, grabbed my wallet and piece of paper, and came back down. I created a pair of scissors from my dark energy, and cut a rectangle about the size of an average ID card. I slipped it into the ID pocket of my wallet, and channelled my illusionary energy into the paper. It turned into a detective's ID for the NYPD. "Cool, my own psychic paper." I muttered with a satisfied grin as the badge turned back into blank paper. "This will most certainly come in handy." I said as I relaxed back on the couch and continued watching TV.

I decided not to call Sam, and instead decided to ask her out on Monday, in person. Saturday went by quietly, and so did most of Sunday. I was flying to the tree I played my guitar under on Friday to meet with Danielle. I landed, and saw on my watch that it was 5:50pm. "10 minutes." I mused and pulled out my flute. I started playing to pass the time. After those 10 minutes passed, I sensed Danielle headed towards me. I turned in her direction, and saw her landing, with Sam in her arms. _"She must've told Sam about me."_ I thought and stood up. I walked over to meet them.

"Danielle, Samantha." I greeted. "Hey Timeforge!" Danielle greeted excitedly. "Hi there." Sam said in a nervous tone. "It has been a while." I said to her. She nodded. "Wait, you know Timeforge Mommy?" she asked. I was surprised to hear her call Sam 'Mommy,' but didn't say anything. "Yeah, I kind of attacked him in Clockwork's tower." Sam muttered, looking sheepish. "I came with Dani to say I'm sorry." She said. I smiled at her and lowered my hood. "It is quite alright. You just lost someone close to you, I can't really blame you." I told her with a soft smile. She smiled gratefully. "What's with your eyes?" she asked. I smiled. "It works on the same principle as Clockwork changing from baby to adult to old man." I explained. She nodded in understanding. "Are you going to spectate your daughter's training?" I asked her. She nodded. "That is fine. Shall we begin?" I asked as I looked at Danielle, who nodded eagerly.

We sat down on the ground, opposite each other, and I brought a rock into my hand with my telekinesis. "Telekinesis is an ability that all ghosts have, but very few are able to learn how to use it properly. I am confident you can though." I said to Danielle. "Focus your ectoplasmic energy into the rock, and it will move as your energy will." I explained. "The bigger and heavier the object, the more energy is needed." I added. She nodded and held her hand out. It glowed with a neon green glow, as did the rock. "Very good. Now, try to bring the rock into your hand along with the energy." I instructed. She nodded, looking a bit strained, and continued. The rock hovered above my hand and slowly, but surely, floated to Danielle. It landed in her hand, and she opened her eyes, looking proud. "Well done, Danielle." I praised. She smiled at me, and then to Sam, who looked very pleased with her.

A few hours passed, and Danielle was able to float small objects around by midnight. She fell asleep against a tree few minutes later. "She is a very powerful Halfling." I mused to Sam, who nodded in agreement. "Just like her father." She said with a sad look. "I am sorry for your loss." I told her, and hugged her with one arm, which she gratefully accepted. "He didn't deserve it." she muttered and started crying. After about 10 minutes of crying, she fell asleep in my arms. I chuckled and created a duplicate, which grabbed Dani. We flew them to Sam's house and we put them in Sam's bed. I kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight my love, goodnight baby girl." I whispered and left their room.

As I closed the door, I was greeted by the sight of a familiar woman: Ida. She gestured to me to be quite, and follow her. We arrived in her room, and as I closed the door, I felt Ida whack me with her cane. "OW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore head. "Was that necessary Ida?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. "Well, since it's been 26 years since I last saw you, and I haven't gotten so much as a hello, yes it was." She said with an annoyed frown. I chuckled. She did the same and hugged me. "It's good to see you Timeforge." She said with a bright smile. "And you too Ida." I said as I hugged her back. I went on to explain my mission and why I was in Amity.

"Interesting." She said as I finished. "Yeah, I just have to wait for that woman to die." I told her with distaste evident on my face. "Why were you in my granddaughters' room?" she asked out of nowhere, in suspicion. "I met them in the park to train Dani with her powers. They fell asleep and I brought them here." I explained quickly, knowing what Ida was thinking. She nodded. "Sam and Dani get along well, don't they?" I asked. Ida nodded. "Yes, but even though Pamela and Jeremy adopted Danielle, Sammy seems to be more of a parental figure to her than them. It is a shame that her father was not reincarnated as a full ghost." Ida said sadly. I nodded. Ida was probably the only person in Amity Park who figured out my identity, besides Jazz.

I said my goodbyes to Ida, and took off back home, but not before asking her if she minded me asking Sam out. I was relieved when she encouraged it, but left before she could start making any kind of marriage or great grandchildren jokes. Despite being one of the only people who can scare me, she is quite a tease and fun to be around. I landed in my room, and fell asleep as I hit my bed. The darkness took over my vision before I had a chance to take my clothes off or even change back into human form.


	11. A Date With Time

**Danny P.O.V.**

OK, this was getting annoying. English class just finished, and Sam has been avoiding me all day! I asked Tucker if he knows why, and he says it's because I didn't call her. That made sense; she didn't know that I wanted to ask her out in person. I felt stupid for hurting her like that. I was headed outside because I had study hall free, but Sam had PE instead of study hall today, with the other girls. As I walked past the girls' locker room, I heard something. I reached out with my senses and felt 2 presences in one the unoccupied lockers. "This is great Tuck!" I heard Mickey's voice whisper. "I know right?" Tucker whispered back. I shook my head and facepalmed.

I knocked on the door, and turned around. I heard the door open. "Something wrong?" the voice of Star asked. "I apologise if I'm disturbing you, but I thought you might like to know that there are 2 boys in an unoccupied locker." I told her. I could tell she exploded into an angry and embarrassed blush. "Thank you Dan." She said with anger and appreciation mixed in her voice. "No problem." I replied as I walked away. I could feel Tucker's and Mickey's fear flowing off of them as I heard them scream. I chuckled with an amused smile as I stopped at a bench outside and pulled out a gothic novel.

About 15 minutes later, Tucker came to meet me, sporting 2 black eyes, a fat lip, and few slap marks on his cheeks. "The phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' comes to mind." I said to him with a kind smile, only to receive a glare in return. "That wasn't very nice." He said as he sat down. "It was nicer than letting you look at several girls with lecherous eyes." I responded. He just glared at me. I sighed. "I have respect for women kind, Tucker. Besides, haven't you seen Valerie naked already?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You should have no need, much less desire to spy on other girls." I told him. He shook his head. "We haven't gotten past 2nd base with our shirts on." He told me as he crossed his arms. I laughed. "That's nothing to ashamed of." I told him. He just rolled his eyes and pulled out his PDA and played with it, while I went back to my book.

Lunch break came soon, and Valerie approached our bench, looking very angry. She sat down beside me. "Hello Dan." She greeted and pulled out her food. I smiled in response. Tucker looked at her, waiting for her to greet him. "What? No hello for the BF?" he asked. "Dan, please tell Tucker that he will be receiving the silent treatment for the foreseeable future." Valerie asked me as she ate. "Tucker, Valerie says you will be receiving the silent treatment for the foreseeable future." I said to Tucker, and he glared at me. "Come on Val, I-" he was interrupted by Valerie. "Also, please tell him that I do not wish for him to speak to me, and that he will not be getting any for a long, LONG time." Valerie said as she continued eating. "Tucker, Valerie says-" "I heard her!" Tucker exclaimed to me. He got up, grabbed his stuff and walked off. "Cockblocker…" he whispered under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him. "I heard that!" I called after him. He looked at with wide eyes, and kept walking. "What did he say?" Valerie asked. "He called me a cockblocker." I responded, making Valerie glare in his direction.

School finished, and I still hadn't spoken to Sam all day. I decided to ambush her at her car. I made sure to get there before she did. As she approached her car door, I got up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and swung a punch at me, which I easily caught. "Nice, a little sloppy, but a good punch." I complimented. She glared at me, and withdrew her hand. "Dan, what the hell?" she asked angrily. "I could ask you the very same question, Sam." I responded. She looked at me and sighed. "I was embarrassed. I made a move, not realising you didn't me to." She said and turned around. I grabbed her arm. "That's not true. If you hadn't made a move then, I would've." I told her. She turned around and blushed. "I didn't call you because I thought it would be better to ask you out in person." I told her. "So, would you like to catch a movie or perhaps just coffee tomorrow, with me, say noon?" I asked her in a gentleman tone. "It is a holiday." I added. She blushed heavily. "I would like that very much." She responded, red as a tomato. I smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "I look forward to it." I told her as I turned around and headed to my bike. As I drove off, I couldn't stop smiling. I had a date with my beloved. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

 **Sam P.O.V. – Next day**

After texting Dan my address, I waited in the living room for him to arrive. I just finished getting ready. Granny walked in while I was waiting. "Oh, what's with the outfit Sammy? Do you have a date?" she asked with a grin. I blushed and nodded. I was really proud of my outfit. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black hot pants with dark blue skulls over the pockets, and black knee high boots with half-inch heels.

"Who's the lucky boy." Granny asked. "His name is Daniel Eidolon, but he goes by Dan." I answered, at that point, Dani teleported to the seat next to me. "Mommy's got a date?" She asked Granny, who nodded. "WHO?" She asked in excitement. "Dan." I whispered. "The guy who helped Desiree move on?" she asked, earning a nod from me. Before they could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang, much to my relief. I got up to answer it, but my mother beat me to it. "Oh no…" I muttered.

"Hello there, Mrs Manson, correct?" I heard Dan's voice asked. "Yes, may I ask who you are?" Mother asked. "Mother, he's here for me." I told her before they could continue. "Why?" she asked. "He's taking me out." I told her bluntly. Mother developed an angry look. "Sammy! You know your father and I have been looking for a husband for you! Someone who is successful, and worthy of a Manson!" she practically screamed. "He is worthy! And it's not because his guardian is as wealthy as us! It's because he has money, but not the stuck up attitude that usually comes with it! He is kind, sweet, smart, and he treats me with respect!" I yelled back. Granny chose this point to intervene.

"Sammy is quite right." She said. "If anybody would make a good husband for her, it would be Mr Eidolon." She said to Mother with a glare. Mother got a scared look, nodded, and skidded off in a hurry. "Some things don't change." Dan said with a chuckle. I then remembered Dan saying he knew Granny. "How have you been Daniel?" Granny asked. "I have been very well thank you Ida." He said as he hugged her. "How do you 2 know each other?" I asked in complete surprise at how friendly they were. "I was in New York a few years ago, and met Daniel." Granny explained. "Ida helped me get some work for my guardian done." Dan added. "We got along quite well while she was there." "And now, you are taking my granddaughter on a date. It is a small world, no?" she asked us with a grin, making us both blush.

"Shall we go Sam?" Dan asked. I nodded quickly, and sprinted out the front door, Dan close behind me. He closed the door, and he walked up to me. "Hello there." He greeted sarcastically. "Hello yourself." I responded, equally sarcastic. We both laughed, and I got a good look at his outfit. Black jeans, black boots, and a black short sleeved collared shirt. He looked really handsome. "Shall we?" he asked as he open the door of a car. "Yours?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and got in the car, and he closed the door for me. He got into the driver's seat, and drove. We stopped at a movie theatre. "I have more planned after the movie." He informed me with a smile. I smiled back and we entered a horror movie that had just come out.

The movie was nice. It had a slight hint of romance in it if you squint, but it mostly consisted of horror. We both enjoyed it thoroughly. After the movie finished, we drove off, and stopped at a karaoke bar. We entered and were given a table for 2. "Shall we sing?" he asked me as he brought me a drink. "You can sing, I'm not gonna, not in front of all of these people." I told him. He chuckled and went the stage. "So, what will you be singing young man?" the DJ asked. "Monster by Imagine Dragons." Dan replied. The DJ nodded and the karaoke version of the song started playing, and after a few seconds, Dan started singing.

Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

As he concluded the song, the entire bar exploded into applause, myself included. Dan was a really good singer. He could probably get a record deal if he wanted to. He sat down opposite me, still out of breath. "That was fantastic." I told him. He smiled at me. "Thank you. Though, I have a feeling you would do well too." He said. I blushed. "I don't like singing in front of so many people." I told him. He chuckled. He dropped the topic and we moved on to a restaurant to get a good meal. The date was ultimately a lot of fun. We talked a lot, he told me about how his guardian educated him, I told him about my family being controlling, and so much more. It was so nice having a guy listen to me. We stopped at a park and decided to take a walk.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

This day has been the best since I died. I knew it was a bad idea to get so close to Sam, since I would eventually have to return to the tower. I shook those thoughts out of my mind and just focussed on Sam. We were walking down the lakeside, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company. We stopped at a bench, and decided to sit down for a moment. After a few minutes of sitting and chatting, we continued our walk. Not long after, Sam stopped me, blushing heavily.

"Dan." She said. "Yeah? Everything OK?" I asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Dan, I don't know why, but ever since I met you, I've felt drawn to you." She said, getting redder and redder. "I've got the biggest crush on you that anyone has ever seen. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked, choking out that last word. I smiled at her. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Inverted of course." I added, making her laugh. I brought her close to me. "I would be delighted to be your boyfriend." I told her as I placed my forehead on hers. She smiled brighter than I've ever seen, and pulled me into a kiss.

It took me almost no time to kiss her back. The feeling of her lips against mine in a consensual kiss was amazing. It was nothing like those old 'fake-out make-outs,' this was real. I could sense that she was enjoying the kiss as our lips danced. After a few minutes, she brushed her tongue over my lips to ask for entry. I was surprised, but gladly obliged her. As our tongues wrestled, Sam let out a soft moan of pleasure. We fought for dominance, and it was a close call, but I won. Knowing Sam, she would want to be in control some of the time at least. Our kiss quickly became deeper, but I forgot that Sam needed air, and she pulled away. I faked panting and placed my forehead on hers again. "Wow, the girl knows how to kiss." I told her with grin, making her laugh. At that point, something awful happened; my ghost sense went off. The black puff of mist appeared right in front of Sam's face, making Sam's eyes widen.

 **A/N: Cliffy again! I am so evil! XP Please Review!**

 **New pole on my profile, please vote! It helps a lot!**


	12. Explanations

**Danny P.O.V.**

Oh my god, that did not just happen! My ghost sense did not just go off in front of Sam! "Uuh…" I said with wide eyes, unable to find my words. "Dan…" Sam muttered, with eyes as wide as my own. "What was that?" she asked in a whisper, though the tone she used said she already knew. I heard what sounded like a missile approaching and held Sam close. This caught her by surprise. I created an ecto-shield around us, and the missile hit it, exploding, and leaving us unharmed. "Dan! You're-" She started, but I cut her off. "Not now, get behind me!" I ordered her. She nodded, and I faced our attacker, who happened to be Skulker.

"Oh? What's this? A stray ghost?" Skulker taunts. I growled at him and pulled my flute out of my jacket. "Sam, get back." I told her, still facing Skulker. She obliged, and I channelled my ecto-energy into my flute, making it grow into Wingblade. "Do not get in my way, boy. I will have the ghost child's girlfriend's pelt, and I will not harm you if you step away." Skulker growled. I scoffed in disgust. "First of all, gross. Second, not happening." I said and got into a battle stance. Skulker growled and shot more missiles. I swung Wingblade, and sent a wave of dark energy that cut the missiles into perfect halves.

"Hmm, where have I seen that technique before." I heard Skulker muse to himself as he fired ecto-blasts at me. I easily dodged and blocked them, but it was difficult to use my ghost powers in my semi-human form, as it takes a lot of energy to maintain. _"I need to finish this quickly."_ I thought as I shot an ice blast at Skulker, which he dodged. I felt my ghost sense go off again. I looked in the direction it was coming from, and smiled. My apprentice/daughter was flying in our direction, looking at me with a shocked expression.

Dani floated next to me, facing Skulker. "So, care to explain?" She asked. "Later Danielle, let's take care of Skulker for now." I said. She was shocked that I knew her name, but quickly got over it and nodded. "Hit him with an ecto-beam, as strong as you can make it." I said as Skulker rushed towards us. She nodded and obliged. I shot a beam of dark energy from the blade of my weapon, and the 2 beams combined, hitting Skulker and sending him flying. I swung my blade, and a wave of white energy went towards Skulker, and hit him. As it did, his suit was cut in half, and a portal opened behind him, sucking him in.

"Well, that's a relief." I said and fell to my knees. "Dan! You OK?" Dani asked me as she landed next to me and Sam approached. "Yeah, I've just been using too much energy on maintaining my human appearance." I replied with a smile. "Human appearance?" Sam asked. I nodded. "I can make myself look human, but it takes a lot of energy." I explained. I felt the energy leaving my body fast. "Oh god, I can't hold it." I muttered, and the black morph rings appeared, turning me into Timeforge. _"Just brilliant."_ I grumbled in my head.

"Timeforge!" They both yelled in surprise. "Yeah…" I grumbled, holding my head. "Can you not shout? Using that portal technique takes a lot of energy, and gives me a headache." I groaned. "Oh, sorry…" Dani muttered, blushing and holding her hands behind her back. _"Just like Jazz."_ I thought.

After a few minutes, my headache subsided and I stood up. "So, you're a Halfling? Like me?" Dani asked curiosly. I shook my head. "No, but I was." I responded. I wanted to facepalm; I should not have said that. "Was?" Sam asked me, a little pale. I nodded my head sadly. "I'm a full ghost now, I died." I said. Their eyes widened. "How did you die?" They asked in unison. I pulled out my bullet in a glass case pendant. "In the back of my head." I said when they realised that I was shot. "How did you become a Halfling?" Dani asked. "I was walking one day and I had the misfortune of stepping into a natural portal as it opened. It opened around me, infecting me with ecto-plasm. Since I died as a halfling, I can still maintain a human appearance. Well, more human than this." I explained, gesturing to my ghost body. _"That should keep them of my trail."_ I thought. "Do you know who killed you?" Dani asked with sympathy I her eyes. I shook my head. "If I knew, I would have already torn out their eyes myself." I growled. They were a bit shocked at my declaration, but quickly got over it.

"Danielle, would you mind teleporting us to my house? I'm really tired, and can't pull it off." I asked. She nodded grabbed Sam and I. In a flash of purple light, we were in my living room, and I sat down on the couch. "Ugh… Stopwatch didn't tell me that portal wave would take so much energy." I whined. I looked at Sam and Dani, who turned human, and sat up straight. "So, I'd imagine you have questions. Where should I start?" I asked. Dani and Sam sat down and thought for a moment.

"Why are you in Amity?" Sam asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this. "Clockwork sent me here on a mission. He showed me an image of a woman who had her throat ripped out." I explained. "Animal?" Dani asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Clockwork can't tell me. I have to wait until she does die before I focus on my mission." I explained. "So you're gonna let her die?" Sam hissed in disdain. "I wish I didn't have to, but if I saved her, I could mess up the timeline. Some parts of time can be changed, other can't. There's no way to know which is which." I explained. "Unless you're Clockwork." I added. We all rolled our eyes.

"If I had any other choice, I would save her." I said. Sam sighed and nodded. "Why did you go to Casper high?" Dani asked. The look on Sam's face said that she wanted to know as well. I sighed. "Clockwork said that the perpetrator is in that area often, so it's a good place to start my search." I responded. They shivered at the thought of whoever/whatever is in Amity being so close. "How many of your previous stories were true?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes. I sighed again. "My parents are alive and well, the scars are from my missions, and I have an intellect beyond any human on earth." I explained. Sam and Dani nodded.

We heard a hissing sound coming from the ground. We looked and saw a black cobra with neon green eyes. Dani squealed and jumped to the roof, floating there. "Raven." I hissed angrily to my familiar. She let out what sounded like a chuckle and morphed back into a cat. She jumped onto Sam's lap and snuggled close to her, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. "What just happened?" Sam asked as Dani floated down the couch, eyeing Raven with a mix of fear and amazement. "Raven is my familiar. She can morph into any animal. I created her from a small piece of my core that I removed." I explained with a chuckle. "Cool." They said in unison. "If you wish, I'll teach you tomorrow night." I told Dani, who nodded with childish excitement. Sam and I smiled at her childishness. "Tomorrow, 6pm, same tree." I said to my apprentice, who nodded eagerly.

"Danielle, sweetie, would please give Mommy some time with Timeforge alone?" she asked. Dani nodded and hugged Sam. "I'm gonna go flying." She said and flew through the window. I looked at Sam and she looked at me. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "If you mean about keeping secrets, no, I understand that." she said. I nodded. "Then what's wrong? Something is, I can tell by your emotions." I said. She looked at me confused. "I have telepathic abilities, I can read minds, and right now, I can feel sadness coming off of you. What's wrong?" I asked. "Do you regret what happened?" I asked forlornly. Sam shook her head vigorously. "NO!" she exclaimed. "I just… I'm hurt that you lied, but I understand it. I just don't know where we go from here." She admitted. I nodded in understanding.

"Are we over before we started?" I asked. Sam shook her head, more vigorously than before. "No! Not at all! I…" she blushed heavily. "I guess I just have a tendency to fall for ghost boys. I still want to be your girlfriend." She whispered the last part, looking like a tomato. I smiled and moved to sit beside her. I took her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes. "And I still want to be your boyfriend." I said. She smiled happily and pulled me into a warm kiss. It wasn't a make-out, but an affectionate kiss between 2 people who were together.

We parted and looked each other in the eyes, both of smiling like maniacs. Sam's face then turned to one of confusion. "What is it?" I asked. "Your ponytail." She replied, gesturing to my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw that the black flame had turned purple. "That's only happened once before. When I first died, the flame was red, then my dark powers developed and it turned black." I explained. Sam nodded. "OK, so what does purple mean?" she asked, staring at the flame. Not to be vain, but it was beautiful, and something that would appeal to Sam. "I don't know." I said honestly. "A ghost's appearance changes depending on their state of mind and emotion. Perhaps…" I trailed off, blushing. "What?" Sam asked confused. I shook my head to lose the blush, to no avail. "It may be because of my affections towards you." I mumbled, making us both blush.

 **Sam P.O.V.**

"You said it was your birthday soon?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Timeforge nodded, grateful for the change. "Do you want to celebrate with Valerie, Tucker, Dani and I?" I offered. He shook his head. "I haven't celebrated my birthday in a long time; I don't really care about it anymore." He shrugged. "How come?" I asked curiously, earning a chuckle from him. "You tend to lose interest once you've died." He said with a shrug as he got up and changed back into his semi-human form. I nodded and smirked inwardly, an idea forming in my head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He offered. I shook my head. "Nah, Dani can teleport me when she gets back." I responnodded. We spent some time talking about his afterlife as Clockwork's apprentice. I was glad that he was willing to be so open with me.

"Does Granny know you're a ghost?" I asked after an hour of questions. Timeforge nodded. "She helped me with a mission in 1985." He said. "She would have seen right through my semi-human form." He added. I nodded in agreement. "Granny is a smart woman, and scary when she wants to be." I mused, making Timeforge chuckle. "That, we can agree on." He said with a slight shudder. "All of space and time, and nothing on this has ever scared me as much as Ida." He shivered and I laughed. At that point Dani came back, and squealed in happiness.

"I'm so glad you're finally laughing again Mommy!" she said as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "And it's all thanks to you." She said as she hugged Timeforge, who laughed a little and hugged her back. After a little more chatting, Dani and I decided to head home. "Remember, tomorrow, 6pm, at the tree we met under." Timeforge said to Dani, who nodded and smiled brightly. I went up to Timeforge and gave him a hug. "Thank you for helping me and my daughter." I said. He smiled. "Anytime." He said and gave me a peck the lips, making me blush.

I took Dani's hand and she turned us intangible before flying out of Timeforge's house. "Mommy?" she called to me as we were flying. "Yeah Sweetie?" I responded. "Is Timeforge gonna be my new Daddy?" She asked with her head tilted, making me blush heavily. "I don't know Sweetie, we'll see." I responded. Sometimes, having a daughter who has the mindset of a 3 year old can be tough, especially when she looks 15. I sighed when we arrived at the house. I really hoped Granny wouldn't make any 'half ghost great grandchildren' jokes.


	13. Embarrassment

**Clockwork P.O.V.**

"Hmm, this is good progress, but not enough." I mused out loud as I watched my apprentice explain himself to his beloved through my time windows. I was relieved to find that I could still see him in the present with my powers.  
"If he is going to succed in his mission, Samantha needs to know everything." I said and thought. I need to find a way to get Daniel to reveal himself to Samantha.

An idea suddenly developed in my head.  
"Dedalus." I called out. A ghost appeared in the tower. He was tall, extremely muscular, had pale skin, one red eye, one green eye, pointed ears, and long white hair that flowed down to the middle of his back. He was wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a white collared shirt.  
"You called?" he asked. I nodded.  
"I need you to do me a favour." I told him. He nodded.  
"I'd do anything for you Clockwork, I owe you everything." He responded. I smiled and nodded gratefully.

"I need you to pretend to be your old self and attack my apprentice." I told him as I created an image of Daniel in his semi-human form. Dedalus nodded.  
"He still thinks I'm still locked up?" Dedalus asked. I nodded.  
"Yes. I need you to fight him and ultimately have him reveal who he is to Samantha." I explained.  
"I understand." Dedalus replied.  
"Though, one question, how do you know he will fail his mission if Sam doesn't know who he is? I thought you couldn't see his future? Or mine?" Dedalus asked. I shook my head.  
"I cannot. I indirectly saw his future by looking into the future of those closest to him. Even then, I can only speculate." I explained. Dedalus nodded and closed his eyes.

Black flames appeared around his body, and his form changed as he opened his eyes. He now had pale blue skin, crimson red eyes, flaming white hair, and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a cape and a white DP insignia on his chest.  
"I really don't like this look." Dedalus said with a frown, showing his fangs.  
"I know, I'm sorry." I apologised. He shook his head.  
"No, I understand." He said as he created a portal to the human realm.  
"Time for Dan Phantom to make another appearance." Dedalus, or rather, Dan said as he entered the portal.

 **Sam P.O.V.**

I was walking towards my locker, a massive smile on my face as I hummed under my breath. Many people looked at me with wide eyes, no doubt wondering why the goth girl was so happy, but I ignored them. I arrived at my locker, seeing my boyfriend getting his books from his.  
"Hey." I said with a blush on my face. He turned his head and saw me, his face brightening.  
"Hey." He said with a smile and a blush.  
"You doing OK?" He asked. I nodded and went to get my books from my locker.  
"Yeah. Still wrapping my head around it, but I'll be fine." I assured him with a smile, which he returned.

"Oh, Daaaan." A sickeningly sweet voice said from behind us.  
"Paulina." Dan groaned. Said Latina girl wrapped her arms around Dan's neck.  
"The prom is coming up, and I wanted to ask-" She started, but Dan cut her off.  
"No thank you." Dan deadpanned and pulled her arms off of him. I smirked slightly at Paulina's look of shock.  
"You don't even know what I was gonna say." She whined with a small pout. Both Dan and I rolled our eyes.  
"You were going to ask me to be your date to the prom next month." Dan stated and closed his locker.  
"Oh. He's smart and handsome." Paulina purred. I rolled my eyes again.  
"No duh he's smart. Have you seen his grades?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Paulina glared at me.  
"Shut up Loser!" She hissed. Dan snarled a bit.  
"Paulina." He hissed.  
"Yes Baby?" Paulina asked sweetly as she turned her head to him. She gasped at the look of fury on Dan's eyes, making me smirk with sick pleasure.  
"Go away." he whispered ominously. Paulina shuddered and walked away quickly, not running, but still quickly. Dan copied my smirk.  
"Nice." I said as I closed my locker.  
"Thanks." He said and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled at him with a blush and we went to History class.

"Where are Tucker and Valerie?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Don't know. She still won't talk to him." I responded, earning a chuckle from him.  
"Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned." He joked. I giggled at his humor.  
"I predict he's going to be in the doghouse for much longer period than a day." I added. We both laughed at our ramblings.  
"Valerie's exact words were 'he will not be getting any for a long LONG time.' I wonder just how long she intends for that to go on?" he asked, both of us still laughing as we entered Mr Lancer's class.

* * *

Most of the day went by quietly. I was currently in my free Study Hall period, Valerie sitting next to me, while Dan and Tucker had PE.  
"So, how did things go yesterday?" Valerie asked me with a wide grin as she put her book down. I blushed as I remembered my date with Dan.  
"That good huh?" She asked, no doubt noticing my blush. I nodded in response.  
"How far did you go? 3rd base?" She teased. My blush deepened, if that was even possible, and smacked her shoulder.  
"Valerie!" I hissed. She burst out laughing.  
"Sorry Sam, you're just too much fun to tease." She said through her laughs. I huffed and glared at her.  
"OK, OK, but seriously, how did it go?" She asked as she stopped laughing. I glared at her for another split second before sighing.

"It was great. He took me to a karaoke bar, an awesome horror movie, a good meal, and a walk at the lake." I told her, smiling at the memory.  
"And?" She asked, eyebrows raised with a smirk I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"We kissed." I muttered. She smiled brightly and made a 'go-on' gesture.  
"With tongue…" I whispered. She gave a slight squeal.  
"And it was the best kiss of my life." I blurted out. She looked at me with a wide smile.  
"So you 2 are a thing now?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled even brighter and pulled me into a bear hug.  
"Human contact… crushes goth indifference." I muttered, my eye twitching. Valerie burst out laughing.

"A hug is bad, but a full-blown make-out isn't?" she asked me as she let me go.  
"That's different! He's my boyfriend now!" I shot back. She grinned devilishly at me.  
"So, when can I be a godmother?" She asked. I blushed again.  
"It's only been a day!" I hissed. She just laughed again and pointed into the distance. I followed her direction and my eyes widened at what I saw; my man… doing push-ups… shirtless… with sweat dripping down his arms. I felt my heart start to race as I instinctively rubbed my legs together. Out of nowhere, I felt cold water hit my face.  
"You wanna go getting all hot and bothered, that's fine by me; just not when I'm right here." She said with raised eyebrows and a water bottle in her hand. I suddenly realised what was happening and felt even my ears going pink.  
 _"Easier said than done."_ I thought as I tried to ignore the wetness that developed between my thighs.  
"Did you have to show me that?" I asked her with a whine. She grinned wickedly.  
"I know you Sam, you may be a virgin, but you're quite the closet pervert." She said. I blushed and got up. I grabbed my things and walked away from her.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you've bedded him by the end of the week!" She called after me. I ignored her, trying desperately to keep the images of my shirtless boyfriend out of my head. At least until I got home.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I was headed back to my motorcycle when I felt a hand take mine. I smiled when I saw Sam walking next to me.  
"Hello again." I said with a grin.  
"Hey." She responded, matching my grin as we approached our vehicles.  
"Will Dani be ready for the summoning tonight?" I asked. Sam nodded.  
"Yeah, she's really excited." She said a smile as she hugged me.  
"Thank you…" She mumbled. I smiled as I hugged her back.  
"For what?" I asked. Sam turned her head to face me, not letting me go.  
"You've done a lot for her, and me." She said as she cupped my cheeks.  
"I don't know how I could thank you…" She whispered and kissed me gently. I smiled against her lips and kissed back. We separated sfter about 30 seconds.  
"There is no need to thank me. I care for you and her a lot." I told her as brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She smiled gratefully.  
"And we've only known each other for a month." She chuckled. I chuckled too.

"True, but we did meet 3 years ago… When you shot at me." I said with a grin. She blushed in embarrassment.  
"I said sorry!" She snapped with a glare. I laughed at her.  
"You are a joy to tease Sam." I told her as I let go of her and got onto my motorcycle.  
"Tell Dani that I might be late tonight. I'm gonna head to the library at 'home' if you get my drift." I told her. She nodded in understanding, knowing I meant the Ghost Zone.  
"Any reason?" She asked. I nodded as I put my helmet on.  
"I need to find out what happened in that image I told you about." Sam looked at the ground in uneasiness.  
"If I could do anything about it, I would." I told her sadly. She sighed and nodded.  
"I get it…" She mumbled. We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Do you wanna come with?" I offered her to, break the tension. Her head shot up in surprise.  
"To the library?" she asked. I nodded.  
"The librarian there has a copy of every word ever written. He'll have books you'll like." I told her with a smile. Her eyes widened.  
"Everything?" She asked. I nodded.  
"First words ever written, books that were published yesterday, even those notes Star and Paulina send each other in class." I listed, chuckling at the last one. Sam chuckled too, but then blushed.  
"Even peoples' diaries?" She asked sceptically. I chuckled again and nodded.  
"Yeah, but he makes a point to not touch those." I told her. She thought for a moment before smiling and climbing onto my motorcycle with me.  
"Let's go Timeboy." She said with a grin. I laughed and gave her my helmet, just to be safe. She took it and put it on as I revved my bike and drove us off towards my house.

* * *

Sam and I were flying through the Ghost Zone, on our way to Ghost Writer's Library. Well, flying was a loose term; more like riding on a disk of dark energy that I made.  
"This is really cool." Sam said as she kneeled and inspected the disk with her hand. I smiled at her. I was in my true form, so the disk was easy to maintain.  
"Pure dark energy." I told her as she stood up.  
"I have a dark core; one of the 2 rarest cores. Light being the other." I explained. She smiled.  
"Cool." She said. I blushed at her smile; she really was beautiful.

"Hey Forge!" We heard a voice call. I stiffened.  
"Oh no…" I muttered as Ember, Jonny 13, and Kitty landed on the disk, which I halted.  
"Hey guys." I said with an easy smile. I then looked at Ember.  
"Hey…" I said awkwardly. She laughed at my tone.  
"No need to be so awkward Baby Pop. I saw this coming." She said with a grin. I sighed in relief.  
"So, no need to…?" I trailed off. She shook her head.  
"No need." She said with a smirk.

"Timeforge? What's going on?" Sam asked with a suspicious glare at Ember and I. I blushed.  
"Well, remember that friend I told you about?" I asked her. She nodded, but then her eyes widened in realisation.  
"Ember?!" She asked in a raised voice. I nodded awkwardly, and the others burst into laughter.  
"Oh man Forge, you're headed for the doghouse after only a few days." Jonny said through his laughter. I couldn't stop the blush that made its way to my ears.  
"One day…" I grumbled. Big mistake. They all laughed harder, sans Sam, so much so that they had to wipe their tears away.  
"Are you done?" I asked in a deadpan tone as they wiped their remaining tears away.  
"Yeah, we're done." Kitty giggled. I rolled my eyes.  
"So, you guys are friends here?" Sam asked. I nodded.  
"Ember introduced me to them and we all clicked." I told her, seeing ember snort.  
"Yeah. Dude's been really helpful. He helped me patch things up with Kitty and be a better boyfriend." Jonny said with a massive grin as he slung his arm around my shoulder. He and Kitty didn't know my previous identity though.  
"He's also quite the sweetheart." Kitty said with a sweet smile.

"He's always been there for all of us, helping us, giving Jonny and I advice in our relationship…" Kitty trailed off.  
"Scratching a girl's itch." Ember added with a grin. I glared at her.  
"Is that necessary?" I asked her. She laughed again.  
"Don't worry Baby Pop. I got a date too. You can humiliate me in front of him." She said with a smirk.  
"I plan to." I growled playfully.  
"Anyway, nice seeing you guys, but I am on a time limit." I told them.  
"No worries Dude." Jonny said as we fist bumped. Kitty and Ember hugged me, gave apologies to Sam, and flew off. Before they were out of range though, Ember decided to ice the cake of awkwardness.  
"Hey Goth girl!" She called, gaining Sam's attention.  
"You're in for a treat in nights to come! That guy can do things with his tongue that will drive a girl crazy!" Ember yelled. Sam and I both lit up bright red at the comment.  
"Hang on tight! You're in for the ride of your life!" Ember yelled with a massive and mischievous grin and she flew off.

Sam and I stood still in awkward silence for a few minutes.  
"Shall we get going?" I finally asked. Sam nodded, still blushing in embarrassment. I nodded back and continued our way to Ghost Writer's Library.  
"I'm sorry about." I told my girlfriend.  
"I've been friends with them since a little after I died. They have this thing about teasing each other that I got roped into." I explained. Sam shook her head.  
"You don't have to explain anything. It's not my business who you slept with before." She said, seemingly emotionless. But I knew better. I could sense fear and unsureness coming from her. I sighed and stopped the disk. I walked up to Sam and held her in a gentle hug from behind.  
"I know what you're thinking." I whispered.  
"I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you." I assured her.  
"If you don't want me to touch you, I won't. I'm this relationship because I like you, not for sex." I finished. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned into my hug with a hum.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" She murmured.  
"Telepathy, remember?" I asked her with a grin. She gave a soft chuckle as she turned around in my arms. I smiled at her and kissed her gently. There was no sexual tension in this kiss, just my pure affection for her. We separated and I smiled softly.  
"Let's go." I said. She nodded and leaned into my arms. I smiled and held her with one arm while I used the other to direct the disk we were on.

* * *

"Ugh, nothing!" I exclaimed in frustration as I slammed another book closed. I had been through at least a dozen books that mentioned anything supernatural. I found out that a human can develop immortality by implanting a piece of a ghost's core into their body, ghosts can merge their cores with others to boost their power, and, the grossest of all, if a human were to drink ectoplasm directly from a ghost's body, they would develop various different abilities. But NOTHING even hinted at the existence of vampires, or even any kind of ghost that drinks human blood. I was starting to wonder if the image Clockwork showed me really was just an animal attack. If that's the case, why did he send me to Amity? Did he need me out of the way or something? No, he would have told me to spend the time at Ember's or something. There is something going on, but I wasn't going to find any answers here. So, I got up and went to find Sam, who was no doubt running through the Gothic Isle like a kid in a candy store.

I walked over to the Gothic Isle, and sure enough, there was Sam, sitting on the ladder, reading one of the books, with a pile of about 7 other books next to her.  
"Sam." I called out to her. She turned her attention to me and smiled.  
"Hey." She said happily. I chuckled.  
"I'm done in here. We can leave now." I told her. She pouted.  
"I'm not done with this book…" She mumbled. I laughed a little louder this time, earning slight glare.  
"Ghost Writer allows me to take books as I please. You can take that book, and those." I said, pointing to her small tower. She smiled brightly and jumped up to her tower.  
"A little help?" She asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes and encased the tower of books in a box darkness before lifting the tower, and we left the library on another disk. I directed the disk towards the portal I had built. I can create portals to the Ghost Zone, but they're a little unstable and only manage one person going through before collapsing. The technique was actually a lot more complicated than I initially thought. I snuck a glance over to Sam, seeing her bright smile as she held the book she was reading, and then glanced at the books I was holding in darkness for her.  
 _"I can't help but feel whipped…"_ I thought to myself as we neared my portal.

 **A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of recent updates in this story. Like I said, I got Writer's Block. But, now I have a rough idea for the rest of this story.**

 **Updates WILL happen, but not as fast as they used to.**

 **Thank you for your patience! I love you all! Please review.**

 **Just a little spoiler to drive you nuts: there will be something VERY SPECIAL happening with Dani soon ;) XP**


	14. April Fools

APRIL FOOLS! XP XD


	15. T-Stabilized

**Danny P.O.V.**

"You ready?" I asked Danielle, who was sitting opposite me underneath the our 'training tree,' as she dubbed it.  
"Ready!" She responded eagerly. Sam was sitting on the bench which was a few feet from us, spectating. I nodded at my apprentice with a slight smile.  
"OK then. Close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the energy coming directly from your core." I instructed. She nodded and took a deep breath, holding out her arm. She concentrated, her face looking strained, and a minute ball of white light appeared hovering in front of her hand. It was the size of an earring… for now.  
"That's good, keep going." I encouraged her. She nodded and focussed more energy into the orb, and it grew bigger.

" _This is amazing! She has a Light core!"_ I exclaimed to Sam telepathically, not wanting to ruin Danielle's summoning.  
 _"What?"_ she asked with wide eyes.  
 _"I thought she had a fire core!"_ She exclaimed. I shook my head.  
 _"Sometimes Dark core ghosts develop cryokinesis before umbrakinesis, like me. It's the same with Light core ghosts, but they sometimes develop pyrokinesis before photokinesis."_ I explained. Sam's eyes widened again.  
 _"It is incredibly rare, and only happens to the most powerful of ghosts."_ I told her softly. Sam looked at Danielle with a very proud smile as the orb grew. It was now about the size of an ostrich egg.

"That's perfect Dani." I told her with a smile, which she returned weakly.  
 _"Strange, I was tired when I summoned Raven too, but not that tired."_ I mused to myself. I shrugged. Dani may be powerful, but not nearly as much as I am. That's probably the cause. I doubt it's that bad.  
"Ok, now you need to focus on separating that energy from your core. Not just as a ball of light, but as an actual part of your core." I told her. She took one more deep breath and focussed. She gritted her teeth in strain as she went.  
"You can do this Dani, I believe in you." I told her. That seemed to do it. The orb started glowing brightly. So much so that we had to look away. As the light faded Sam and I focussed our attention back on Dani, who still had her arm stretched out and her eyes shut tight. Sam and I gasped at what we saw.  
"Dani, open your eyes." I told her with a wide smile.

She slowly did as I told her, and gasped with a wide smile as she looked at her arm. There, perched on her arm, was a snow white owl with bright green eyes. It was a male, and about the size of pigeon, meaning it was still growing. I guessed it to be about in early adolescence. Dani let out a happy squeal as she hugged the owl happily. Familiars are almost indestructible unless their masters are destroyed, so there was no risk of Dani crushing the owl. Sam and I laughed happily at the sight.

"Spooky!" Dani exclaimed happily as the owl perched itself on her shoulder and nuzzled the side of her head affectionately.  
"Is that what you're going to name him?" Sam asked with a smile as she approached.  
"Uh-huh!" Dani exclaimed happily. Sam and I chuckled at her cuteness. Despite looking 15, her mindset seemed to go back and forth between her biological age and chronological. It was quite amusing.  
"Congratulations sweetie." Sam said as she kissed Dani's forehead. I smiled at the sight, and couldn't stop the blush when Sam came up to me and kissed me on the lips.  
"Thank you." She said as she hugged me. I chuckled and held her close.  
"I told you, I care about her a lot, and you." I whispered with my nose buried in her hair. God she smelt nice. I mentally kicked myself for my thoughts and quickly pushed them out as we parted.  
"Mommy…" Dani muttered. We turned our attention to towards her, and our eyes widened in horror at what we saw. Dani was looking at us with a fearful expression, holding her hand up… It was melting with into ecto-plasm.  
"DANIELLE!" Sam and I screamed in terror as she passed out.

* * *

Sam and I were sitting outside the medical room in The Far Frozen. Frostbite had Danielle in the medical room, being examined by his best doctors and scientists. Sam was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her face buried in her hands. I didn't need my telepathy to sense the fear and worry she was feeling. I sighed sadly and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. I gave her a small reassuring smile and held her close.

"She'll be OK." I whispered. She sobbed into my shoulder.  
"She's all I have left of…" She trailed off, sobbing.  
"Phantom?" I asked her. She looked away in what looked like shame and nodded. I sighed and held her close. I don't know how I was going to tell her who I am, but I know I will eventually. I have to.  
"I get it. You lost someone you loved." I told her. She seemed shocked before she broke down again.  
"I loved him… and he died…" She murmured.  
"I know Sam, I know." I told her as I rubbed her back. She managed to calm down after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured in shame after a few moments of silence.  
"For?" I asked her, my eyebrow raised in confusion. She sighed.  
"I'm with you, and here I am talking about how much I loved Danny…" She said with her head down. I smiled at her gently and took her hand.  
"There is no need to apologise." I told her as she turned her attention to me. I brushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
"I don't want you to stop loving him or forget him. Always hold him close to your heart." I told her. She smiled and leaned into my hand as I cupped her cheek.  
"As long as there's room for me." I told her. She gave a slight chuckle and released a small, happy hum as I kissed her. We looked into each other's eyes as we separated.  
"I could never ask you to forget Phantom. Just don't forget me." I finished my little speech. She smiled at me and hugged me. I gave a slight smile and hugged her back.

After a few moments of silence, Frostbite came into the waiting room, gaining our attention.  
"Timeless One, Dark One, you may want to see this." He said. We nodded and got up, following him to the medical room. Frostbite's name for me was the 'Timeless One,' because I'm the Apprentice of Time, and Sam is 'The Dark One,' being openly goth and all. Frostbite led us to the medical room, which just so happened to be the same one he put me in when my cryokinesis developed. Danielle was even in the same pod, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. I frowned a little at the sight, but said nothing about it.  
"Is she going to be OK?" I asked quickly. Frostbite sighed sadly, that was never a good sign, and pressed a button on the terminal. A basic image of Dani appeared, showing her core in her chest, seemingly getting bigger and smaller, like a heartbeat. That wasn't supposed to happen; ghost cores don't beat, not even in Half-Ghosts.

"Her central core readings indicate immense instability. She will not last long if we cannot find a remedy." He said. Sam and I gasped in horror. Sam broke into tears and fell to her knees, I was struggling not to do the same.  
"What would work as a remedy?" I asked. Frostbite went over the results of all the tests he ran on Dani.  
"The ecto-dejecto that the great one used last time will not work. We need something more extreme." He said thoughtfully. I sighed in frustration.  
"What happens if we don't cure her in time?" I asked. Frostbite looked away in sadness.  
"We have her in a suspended animation sleep for now. It should buy us some time, but if we do not help her soon, she will become nothing more than a puddle of ecto-plasm and human blood." He said grimly. Sam looked completely mortified and broke down into my arms. I held her close, whispering reassuring words into her ear. I was NOT going to let MY Baby Girl die.

* * *

 **~~Timeskip~~**

I growled in frustration and punched the wall, leaving a crater. I've been at this for days, and I still haven't found any kind of cure for Dani. And she was fading fast! 25% of her body weight has already become ecto-plasm and blood in the pod. I don't know how much time I have left, and I could NOT face Sam or even myself if I let Dani die.  
"Dan?" A voice called, making my eyes widen, since I knew the owner of the voice. I turned and paled as I saw who was there. Sam had brought Tucker and Valerie to the Far Frozen.  
"You told them?" I asked my girlfriend, who rubbed her arm and nodded. I sighed.  
"Well, it's better if they know anyway." I mumbled. At least I won't have to tell them. Still doesn't help Dani though. I gave another sigh and morphed into my semi-human form. Tucker and Valerie didn't seem fazed at all.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you." I said sincerely. Tucker shook his head waved his hand dismissively.  
"Don't be Man. We hunt ghosts. Can't blame you." He said with a grin, which I returned gratefully.  
"Plus, you've made Sam happy again. I can give you the benefit of the doubt." Valerie said with a smile, which I again returned gratefully.  
"Thanks you 2." I said.  
"How's Dani?" Valerie asked. I sighed and looked down, shaking my head.  
"Not good." I said simply, earning a fearful wince from Sam.  
"I've ransacked every corner of my mind for something I could use. Physiology, biology, chemistry, EVERYTHING. I got nothing." I said grimly as I fell back into the chair for the terminal.  
"Couldn't you ask Clockwork for help?" Tucker suggested. I shook my head.  
"He's forbidden to interfere with the timeline unless an abundance of lives depend on it. If he does help, he'll be punished by the Observants. Or as I like to call them: The One-eyed Jackasses." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked; they all gave a slight chuckle, but it was short lived.

"What's going to happen to Dani?" Valerie asked worriedly, sending a glance at the pod that held my little girl.  
"If she isn't stabilised soon, she'll melt into ecto-plasm and blood." I said simply, making Sam wince again. Sorry Love.  
"And she's falling apart as we speak. Every time I think I'm close to something, she ends up worse for wear in the simulations I run on." I explained as I buried my head in my hands.  
"Kinda sounds like a Jenga game." Tucker mused, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work… or did it? My head shot up as I got an idea.  
"Jenga." I said with wide eyes. The others were giving me really confused looks.  
"Oh. My. GOD! TUCKER YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I yelled and ran towards the door. I quickly stopped and turned to them.  
"Valerie, lift the 'not getting any' ban!" I called after them and took off, taking great pleasure in the blush that appeared on Valerie's and Tucker's faces.

* * *

"FROSTBITE!" I yelled for the yeti as I flew through the Far Frozen, looking for him.  
"Timeless One? What is it?" he called after me as he ran towards me.  
"I have an idea to save Dani." I told him. I went over my plan with him. He took it in for a moment and looked thoughtful.  
"It may work. They only problem is that we would need the Great One's ecto-plasm." He explained grimly.  
"Substitute in my ecto-plasm." I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"That won't work!" he exclaimed.  
"The young one is a clone of the Great One's ecto-plasm and the Dark One's blood. You're ectoplasm won't help her." He explained, a little softer this time. I shook my head.  
"It will work. Trust me." I said. He wanted to object, but I cut him off by holding my right hand up, forming a familiar crystal shape. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"It can't be…" he muttered in shock.  
"Frostbite, later. We have to save Dani." I said sternly. Frostbite snapped out of his daze and nodded.  
"Alright. Let us go." He said as we both flew towards the medical facility.

* * *

Frostbite and I walked into Dani's medical room, full of determination.  
"I have an idea guys." I said before Valerie could yell at me for earlier.  
"What is it?" Sam asked quickly, her voice full of worry and hope. I walked over to the terminal and pressed a few keys, showing Danielle's DNA code.  
"I've learnt a lot these past few days. For example, when Danielle was cloned, only half of the DNA used was Phantom's. The other half was yours Sam." I explained. Sam's eyes widened.  
"Does that mean…?" She trailed off. I nodded.  
"Danielle is your daughter in every sense of the word." I said. She had tears streaming down her face.  
"Does that mean she's only ¼ ghost?" Tucker asked. I shook my head.  
"No. It appears that Plasmius filtered out Phantom's ecto-plasm from his blood and added Sam's blood. Her ghost half was created from pure ecto-plasm from Phantom, and her human half from Sam's blood." I continued.

"OK, so what does this have to do with saving her?" Valerie asked.  
"I got the idea from Tucker saying she was like a Jenga game." I said a created a small Jenga tower of ice.  
"When playing Jenga, the tower falls apart and you put it back together. That's what we're gonna do." I explained, making the tower fall over. Everybody's eyes widen.  
"We're going to melt her down and put her back together. One molecule at a time." I said with my arms crossed in confidence.  
"Will that really work?" Tucker asked in shock. I nodded.  
"Yes, but there's a cost." I answered grimly.  
"What is it? I'll do whatever it takes." Sam said with solid determination. I sighed; she is not gonna like this next part.

"Firstly, I'm gonna need some of your blood. About half a litre." I told her. She nodded and pulled up her sleeve.  
"Next, well… She's gonna change." I said. They looked at me with worry.  
"Not personality wise, physically. Her ghost form will more than likely change." I told them quickly.  
"Why?" Sam asked. I sighed again.  
"We're going to need ecto-plasm as well." I told her. Her eyes widened as she seemed to catch on to what I was saying.  
"My ecto-plasm will work, but she'll no longer be Phantom's daughter." I explained. They all gasped, and Frostbite sent me a slightly confused look, but didn't press it.  
"She'll become my daughter if we go through with this." I finished my explanation of my plan. They were all looking at me with wide and reluctant eyes. A few moments of tense silence passed by before Sam walked up to me. She pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Please…" She all but begged as she faced me, still holding me.  
"Please save my Baby Girl." She begged.  
"OUR Baby Girl." She added with tears. I nodded, my eyes burning with determination.  
"I will NOT let her die." I assured her.  
"Frostbite, ready the procedure." I told the yeti, who nodded.

* * *

"You ready for this?" I asked Sam. She was standing next to me, my arm around her shoulders while we all stood in front of Dani's pod. Frostbite was standing next to the pod, holding 2 transfusion bags, one with blood, and one with ecto-plasm. It's easy to guess where they came from.  
"No, but what choice do we have?" She asked miserably. I smiled sadly at her and tightened my grip on her.  
"It'll work." I told her confidently, though inside I wasn't so sure. She smiled at me gratefully. We both took a deep breath.  
"Start Frostbite." I said. Frostbite nodded and placed the transfusion bags into a compartment on the pod, which then shot the contents into the pod with Dani, staining the liquid red and green.  
"Beginning degeneration process now." Frostbite said before pulling a lever.

Sam looked away and buried her face into my shoulder, unable to watch. Not that I could blame her. Electricity sparkled inside pod, surrounding Danielle. I watched as she dissolved into ecto-plasm and blood. It really was difficult to watch, but I felt that I really needed to, so I did. Slowly, but surely, the ectoplasm and blood swirled around each other, almost like a Yin and Yang symbol. Eventually, they started morphing together, glowing with a bright green light. I resisted the urge to look away and held Sam closer to me. Looking directly into the light, I witnessed as Danielle's new body formed. The process started with her feet, and continued up, the molecules coming together like magnets being drawn together. I was amazed at what I saw. I had expected her to be 15 years old, but I was amazed when I saw a 3 year old girl floating in the pod, with long black hair and a single streak of white going down the side. I smiled brightly at her. I nudged Sam, making her look up at me. Seeing my smile she quickly faced the pod, and broke into happy tears as Frostbite drained the liquid from the pod, leaving Dani in a fetal position at the bottom.

"The procedure was a success Timeless One." Frostbite said with a relieved sigh as he opened the top of the pod. Using my telekinesis, I lifted Dani's naked form out of the pod and wrapped a blanket around her.  
"Sam, come meet your Baby Girl." I told my beloved as I walked over to my floating daughter, Sam following. I held Dani and cradled her, both Sam and I looking at her with pure love in our eyes as she woke up with an adorable yawn.  
"Mommy? What happened?" She asked as she stretched and opened her eyes, revealing one to be amethyst and the other ocean blue.  
"Quite unique, eh?" I asked Sam with a grin, who nodded with tears streaming down her face.  
"Wa'ss goin on?" Dani asked sleepily.  
"Shh…" I hushed.  
"Go to sleep to sleep Dani. We'll talk in the morning." I told her. She seemed to accept the compromise and snuggled into the blanket as I lay her on the bed in the room. Tucker and Valerie also had relieved tears falling down their cheeks. As we all left the room, I felt Sam pounce on me, sending me to the ground, thanking me over and over again. I smiled as Tucker and Valerie laughed and held my girlfriend close.  
"You are so getting some soon." I heard both Sam and Valerie mutter to myself and Tucker respectively, making us blush.

 **A/N: SO! What do you think? Did any of you see this coming?**

 **Should Dani take a new name in her ghost form, or should she stay as Phantom? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **And don't forget to vote on my poll for my next story once this one is done!**

 **REVIEW! If thios story doesn't make 70 reviews, I'll delete it! MUHAHAHA!**

 **Hopefully you can now forgive me for the April Fools prank.**

 **What do you think of the title? T-Stabilized? D-Stabilized? T for Timeforge?**


	16. Small Mission

**Sam P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed with a yawn and tried to sit to up and stretch, but I felt something holding me down. I opened my eyes and smiled at what I saw: my adorable 3 year old daughter sleeping on my chest. It's been a week since Timeforge re-stabilised her, a fantastic one at that. Dani's been so happy since she woke up and saw her new self, playing like a little kid with Spooky and Raven, climbing all over the adults in the house, and jumping on the bed when she's told not to, it was simply adorable. I found myself giggling when I remembered Timeforge and I bringing her back to my home.

* * *

 _~~Flashback~~_

" _Is this really a good idea?" I asked Timeforge, who was in Dan form, as we approached my house in his car.  
"Don't worry about it so much." He told me with a reassuring smile, making me blush. I both love and hate how he can make me feel like a love-struck schoolgirl, which I kinda was.  
"Don't you think my parents will ask questions though?" I asked as I cradled our sleeping daughter in my arms.  
"At first, maybe, but they'll forget it soon enough." He said, giving me a mysterious grin that sent shivers down my spine. I instinctively started rubbing my legs together.  
_"NO! Bad Sam!" _I exclaimed in my head. Now is NOT time to be getting all hot and bothered to my dead, yet HOT, boyfriend._

" _We're here." Dan announced. I took a deep breath and nodded as we got out of his car.  
"Are you certain this is a good idea?" I asked him again. He gave a slight groan.  
"Sam, trust me, OK?" He asked as he approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"I have everything under control." He assured me. I nodded as calmed down and blushed when gave me a gentle peck on the lips. He smiled at me lovingly.  
"You ready now?" he asked. I nodded simply. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I couldn't stop myself from releasing a happy sigh and leaning into his hold as we walked. I just felt so safe in his arms._

" _Sammy. You're back." Granny said as we entered my house. Her eyes widened when she saw Danielle.  
"Who is that?" She asked, her jaw dropping to the ground.  
"It's Danielle." Dan explained. Granny's eyes widened further. He sighed and we went to the living room to explain.  
"Well, I don't want to go into the details, but I'll tell you the basics." Dan told Granny, who nodded as we sat down on the couch and she rode her scooter close to us. Dan went on to explain how Dani was destabilising after summoning Spooky, who was perched on my shoulder in the form of a white parrot.  
"This… this is a lot to take in." granny mumbled. Both Dan and I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, we've barely been together 2 weeks and we already have a kid." Dan said with a slight chuckle. Ok, when he says it like that, the story does sound a bit amusing. We were about to continue talking, when we heard a gasp._

" _Sammy! Where did that child come from?" my mother screamed. My father was giving my boyfriend a death glare, which was not doing much.  
"Why you little-" My father stopped talking and froze in place, as did my mother. Both of them looked hypnotised. I turned my attention to Dan and was surprised to see his eyes glowing completely white.  
"Mr and Mrs Manson." He called out. My parents stood at attention, their pupils covering their irises.  
"This child is Danielle. You adopted her for Sam to raise because you thought it would be a good lesson in responsibility for her." Danny told them. My parents seemed completely dozed, like they were high as kites.  
"We adopted her for Sammy to raise to teach her responsibility." My parents repeated. I saw Granny grinning at Dan.  
"Now, go about your usual business." He instructed them. Without another word, my parents turned and left.  
"I see you mastered telepathy." Granny said, an approving nod. Dan smiled a little sheepishly.  
"It took a while, but yes." He responded. Oh, now I get it.  
"You jedi mind tricked them?" I asked, laughing. Dan laughed as well and nodded.  
"For lack of a better term." He answered. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. The rest of that day was spent with my daughter, and ended with a very heated make-out session with my boyfriend._

 _~~Flashback End~~_

* * *

I giggled again as I remembered what he did to my parents. I found myself thinking up all sorts of pranks he could pull off with that power. Though, those plans will have to wait. Just last night, Dan got a message from Clockwork for a small task he had to do, so I don't know when he'll be back. Stupid Stopwatch didn't give any details.

"Danielle, wake up." I said as I shook my daughter awake. She gave one of her adorable yawns as she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes cutely. Sitting up on my chest, see saw where was and smiled at me.  
"Morning Mommy." She said happily. I smiled back at her and couldn't help cooing and hugging her.  
"Good morning Sweetie." I responded.  
"Are you going t school today?" She asked as I sat up. I shook my head.  
"it's Saturday. Schools are closed on Saturdays." I explained.  
"Ooooh." She said in realisation. God, that was both adorable and hilarious.  
"Can we see Papa today?" She asked excitedly. I smiled at her. She started calling Timeforge Papa when we explained that he was her father now. She still says Daddy whenever referring to Danny.  
"Sure Sweetie." I told her with a smile. She squealed in excitement. She and Timeforge really did bond.  
"If he comes back though. He's out of town right now, and I don't when he'll come back. He did promise to try to come back today." I quickly explained. She deflated a little, but understood. I smiled and hugged her. I can still feel the fear that ate at me when I thought I was going to lose her.  
"Mommy loves you Sweetie." I told her. She hugged me back.  
"I love you too Mommy." She replied.

* * *

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I was in my true form, waiting just outside of the town called Arcadia Bay, which was now in ruins thanks to a certain girl who had somehow acquired a small piece of Clockwork's power. Even the Master of Time himself didn't know how that happened, which was very disturbing to me. He told me that she saved her friends life with her rewind powers, and that disrupted the flow of time, ultimately destroying the town. This girl and her friend ended up OK after all that though. Now, I would usually leave this alone, but Clockwork tells me that she plans on trying to save both the town and her friend, which simply wasn't possible. So, I had to confront her and make her accept that she cannot do as she pleases with this power. I was snapped out of my musings by a car approaching.

I turned and went into the road, right in the car's path, floating about a foot off of the ground. The car stopped, and 2 wide eyed girls came out of it. The younger one, about 18, wore a red T-shirt with a grey hoodie, along with blue jeans and black flats. She had brown hair and eyes. The older of the 2 had dark blue hair, wore a tight fitting white T-shirt, blue ripped jeans and black boots.

"Maxine Caulfield, we need to talk." I told her sternly, placing my hands in my pockets.  
"How… how do you know me?" She asked shakily.  
"What do you want with her?" The blue haired girl asked with a suspicious glare.  
"Nothing that need concern you, Chloe Price." I said simply, earning wide eyes from the blue haired girl.  
"Who… What are you?" Maxine asked in shock. I gave her a slightly amused smile under my hood.  
"I am what you would call, a Ghost." I said simply. They both widened their eyes.  
"I am dead, yes, but I am not of Arcadia Bay. I am not here to haunt you." I said after reading their thoughts.  
"W-w-what do you want with me?" Maxine stuttered.  
"Like I said, we need to talk." I repeated my earlier words.  
"Who are you?" Chloe asked. I couldn't resist the next words that came from my mouth.  
"Introductions? Fine. I am Timeforge, Master of Time. For me, time moves forwards, and backwards and… Ah why am I bothering? You're like, 18." I said with exasperated sigh. Though I was technically 18, I have spent quite a bit of time in other eras. This moment I am in right now is 4 years after Sam met 'Dan Eidolon.' I had travelled forward to get here, in case that was unclear.

"Wait, Master of time?" Chloe asked in shock. I nodded. Clockwork told me to introduce myself as the Master of Time. Said this was 'my first mission as official Time Master.' I wasn't sure if I liked the sound of that.  
"That I am. I have complete control over time, and I can see everything that was, is, or will be." I lied. Don't know why I have to say this.  
"So, you know how all of this happened?" Maxine asked timidly, gesturing to her town. I nodded again.  
"This is great!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"You can fix all of this! Make it that nobody dies!" She exclaimed happily. Maxine looked at me hopefully. I shook my head sadly.  
"I cannot. Time has rules. You made your choice; you chose to save your friend over your town. Nothing can be done." I explained to Maxine. They both looked like their hearts had been snapped in 2.  
"But I still need to talk to you, Maxine. Chloe, you can come to if you insist." I told them. They nodded. I extended my hand out and created a time portal.  
"This is a portal. Please enter." I told them. Reluctantly, they entered the portal and I followed.

* * *

We found ourselves in an alleyway, in New York City. I summoned my morph rings and gestured for them to follow me.  
"What did you just do?" Maxine asked in wonder. I smiled at her in amusement.  
"I took a form that would be more acceptable in the public. I can't look fully human, but this is human enough that no one would be suspicious." I explained. They nodded in understanding.  
"So, Timeforge…" Chloe started, but I cut her off.  
"Dan." I told her. She looked at me with confusion.  
"Daniel was my name in my human life. That's what you can call me." I explained as we reached our destination; Diner Dannny's. I liked this place, not only for the name, but their milkshakes are fuckin awesome.

"Where are we?" Max asked.  
"New York City, Diner Danny's. 1998." I explained. They looked at me with wide eyes as we sat at a table.  
"You brought us through time?" Chloe whispered in shock. I nodded.  
"You 2 have a sweet tooth? The peanut butter shake here is the BEST I've ever had." I said with a grin.  
"So, did you bring us here to wine and dine us, or to talk?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
"I brought you here because your friend was about to try to change time again after screwing it all up." I responded, narrowing my eyes at Max, who looked at me with wide eyes.  
"How did you…?" She trailed off. I gave her a 'really?' look.  
"Time Master." I said pointing at myself.  
"Sees all, knows all, so on." I explained. She looked a bit embarrassed by forgetting that bit of info. I sighed.

"Listen to me Maxine," I started but got cut off.  
"Max, please. Never Maxine." She muttered. I nodded.  
"Listen Max, I understand wanting to erase a loss like that, OK? Who wouldn't want to save their entire town?" I asked her with sympathy. But then I got serious.  
"But what you have to understand is, there are consequences to time travel." I told her seriously.  
"I've heard that before." She deadpanned. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"Not from me." I told her.  
"I'm not some scientist with a theory Max, I'm a time traveler, just like you, THE Time Master, who's travelled in time, and made the same mistakes you are making right now by planning another time jump." I explained. She seemed to be in complete denial of my words.  
"Here, lemme show you something." I said, grabbing an empty coffee mug.  
"Imagine this cup as the entire existence of time, from beginning to end." I told her. She nodded and she and Chloe watched closely.  
"Now, whenever you go back in time and change something, it breaks." I explained. I channeled some of my ecto-energy into the cup, and a triangular piece, about 2 inches long, cracked off of it, which I caught.  
"Now, you can reset the timeline, you can try to fix it, but no matter what you do…" I trailed off as I placed the broken off piece back in place on the mug, showing the cracks.  
"It's never going to be exactly how it was." I finished.

"But, I've learnt so much!" She protested.  
"I'm not gonna-" She continued, but I cut her off.  
"Make the same mistakes again?" I asked. She nodded slowly.  
"That right there Max, what you said, is the paradox of Time Travel, and also the paradox of life." I told her sternly.  
"I mean, 'if I knew then what I know now' stuff like that." I said.  
"But why do I have these powers if I can't go back and fix my mistakes?" She asked desperately.  
"Your powers were an accident Max. Even I don't know how, but a part of my power has permanently become part of you." I explained. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"And you not a Goddess, Max. You're a little girl. Who for whatever reason has been given and extraordinary gift." I told her. She seemed a bit insulted by my 'little girl' comment, but didn't press it.  
"The question you need to ask yourself is, what kind of person do you want to be? Are you going to take a do-over at every mistake? Or will you live with them? And move forward?" I asked. She seemed to take my words to heart, but needed to make SURE she didn't use these powers wrong.

"Our time together is ending, but I leave you with a warning Max." I said as I pulled out one of my medallions.  
"I have done many things to maintain the timeline's stability. I cured H.G. Wells of TB in his childhood, I started the fire of Great Britain in 1666, I killed Adolf Hitler and staged it as a suicide, I created the iceberg that the titanic crashed into." I listed some of my time missions. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"My point is, I will do WHATEVER it takes to make sure as many people survive as possible. If you let your desire for a second chance at anything get too far, I will have take you out of the picture, as well as your lover." I told her sadly, yet sternly, as I gestured to Chloe. She looked at me with terrified eyes. Chloe did too, but she had a slight blush.  
"I don't to, but I will if I have to." I told her quickly. She calmed down as I stood up and I placed the medallion in front of her.  
"Focus on this like you do with photographs, and it'll take you back to the moment you left your era. If at any point in time you need me, or just need to talk, do the same and this medallion will take you to my home." I told her. She nodded and accepted the medallion gratefully.  
"I want you 2 out of this era within half an hour. If you don't leave, I will know." I told them sternly. Max and Chloe nodded in understanding as I left them and went of the restaurant. I went back into an alleyway, opened a time portal, and went back to Amity in 2011.  
"Now to deal with Frostbite." I said to myself with a sigh as I transformed and shot up invisibly towards my parent's house to use their Ghost Portal. Weirdly, time portals are easier to make than normal ghost portals. Maybe it's because time is a part of me.

 **A/N: Ok, so this was just a filler chapter. I'm trying to get my creativity flowing again.**

 **Those of you who have played Life is Strange will see the crossover in this chapter. Those of you who watch The Flash will recognize the dialogue. I thought of this a while back and considered making it a one-shot story, separate from this one, but decided to put it in here instead.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Reviews! I must have your REVIEEEEEEWS!**


End file.
